Tamed
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: A Valduggery based story. One of my first posted to this site. M for graphic scenes to come and language. A pair I have grown fond of having been quite successful in writing this fan fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, Mum. Stop bawling," Stephanie comforted her mother.

"I'm sorry Steph. It's that you're graduating already, so soon." She blew her nose into a tissue.

Stephanie gave her mother a hug and looked down at her watch. "Hey Mum, I should go now. You know, for the road trip.

Her mother smiled with watery eyes, "Oh you do, my nineteen year old girl." She kissed Stephanie on the forehead, "Go ahead, have fun."

Stephanie smiled and over to her Father who held his arms open for her.

"Come here my big girl." He hugged her tightly. "Have a good time. I love you and I'll see you in a month. Call us."

Stephanie pulled away, "I love you too and thanks. I'll make sure I call you. I'll put a little alarm clock for every Monday."

"Wednesday."

"Wednesday." She waved back at her parents one last time before stepping into the passenger seat of the red hot camaro. Closing the door, Valkyrie pulled off the graduation gown to reveal a black tank top, a little to tight for her, and a pair of black hipster jeans. She threw the gown into the back seat. To arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders from the drivers seat.

"Congratulations, kiddo!" exclaimed Tanith.

"Yeah, congrats," Fletcher mumbled from the back pulling the gown off his head.

Valkyrie laughed, "Thanks you two." She studied the car. "I'm surprised you didn't come on a motorcycle."

"Skulduggery said it was a bit too radical for your parents," Tanith waved her hand, "Besides, how would I have gotten your crap onto the back of my baby."

Valkyrie shrugged, "This has been the best car he's ever let me ride in yet."

"The devils beauty. If only he knew about it."

Valkyrie nudged her arm as she began to pull out of the crowded school parking lot.

* * *

Valkyrie grinned when the pulled up to Skulduggery's house on Cemetery Road. She recognized the 1954 R-type Continental Bentley in the driveway with its new car wash. She smiled remembering a few days back when it plunged into a muddy ditch. Skulduggery swore he set the parking break on that hill.

When Tanith parked, Valkyrie jumped out excitedly, Fletcher and Tanith hurrying after her. Before Valkyrie could get to the front door, the two blocked her way.

"Hey, you'll ruin the surprise if you barge in like that," Fletcher snorted.

Valkyrie crossed her arms, "I'll punch you if you don't get out of my way."

"Okay, okay," Fletcher retreated putting up his hands.

Tanith laughed and cover Valkyrie's eyes with a hand. "No peeking."

"I can't see anything," Valkyrie proved. She heard Fletcher open the door and Tanith carefully guided her inside the house. The familiar smell of must and dust flooded her senses.

"Okay," Tanith removed her hand.

Valkyrie gasped as she gazed upon the transformation of Skulduggerys living room just for her in the colors of black and red.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted.

Ghastly stood near the opening to the kitchen with a party hat, China sat across the couch in the center, Fletcher stood next to her, Tanith beamed at her: she didn't see Skulduggery.

She heard the door close behind her and she turned to see Skulduggery close the door with a single hand. He was in his regular attire, so familiar.

"Congratulations, Valkyrie," he said in his usual velvet voice. She could listen to it all day. "You better be grateful and happy because," he waved a hand around the living room, "Look what they did to my house."

"This is great," Valkyrie smiled, "Thank you, thank you all." She felt Skulduggery smile.

* * *

When the party began to wind down , Valkyrie found Skulduggery outside on his back porch. Well she didn't think it was much of a porch but still. Skulduggery had removed his coat and stood leaning against a pilliar, one arm up and the other a fist to his waist. He was staring at the sunset that lined the sky. She always thought he had a good view of it.

When he heard her approach, he said without turning, "Tired already?"

"Tanith is being a dork with the pin the tail on Ghastly. She's still trying to get to him." She heard him laugh. When he became silent once more, she asked, "What are thinking about?"

Skulduggery took a pause before answering, "I was thinking about my family and how much you remind me of them. I was also thinking on how much you've grown."

Valkyrie joined him by his side: he remained still. "Thanks for letting me stay with you for a month."

He shrugged, "You asked nicely. But now I need to pay attention to all those little things for you."

She smiled, "I can take care of myself. I'm nineteen."

He tilted his head in her direction, "I know. You've grown into a fine young woman."

Valkyrie felt herself blush. "Thank you."

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery turned his whole body to look at her. He saw the last of the sun reflect off her face, highlighting her features. Ever since he had taken her as his assistant, she had always reminded him of his wife. She had also always reminded him of how he couldn't save her. Even though, Valkyrie had grown to fulfill her feminine fatigue. Guiltily, his eye sockets scanned down her body. It was a good thing he could keep his head still. Despite his feelings he could still hit that wall at the end of the tunnel that separated them permanently. It contained things like "Your over four hundred years old", "She's your apprentice", and his least favorite "Your a dead man."

"So," Valkyrie said breaking into his thoughts, "Where do I sleep?"

Skulduggery already had this problem figured, of course. "Ghastly and myself took the librity of making a room up for you in one of the back living rooms. China did put her touch to it though."

Valkyrie smiled, "That's nice of her. I'll make sure to removed every single piece of lace in my room."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." He watched as she left through the door, leaving him alone once more. He'd hoped she'd like her gift.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new Valduggery fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie gasped as she gazed upon the room. It was perfect. Smiling widely, her eyes lowered to the bed at the far end. A black box sat patiently upon it. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the little box. She picked it up carefully, measuring its weight. Very light. She quickly pulled off the lid for it to reveal a silver necklace with a red pendent in the center of it. Her mouth fell open in shock. She lifted it slowly, entertaining it between her fingers.

That's when the door opened and Skulduggery Pleasant was standing in the doorway.

"You got this for me?" she breathed.

He nodded slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Love it."

He strolled up to her and taking the necklace, motioned her to turn. Smiling, she pulled back her hair and turned, revealing her back to him. Skulduggery hesitated before bringing his arms around to place the necklace. When it was in place, she turned around to him once more.

"It's beautiful on you," he commented.

"Thank you," was all she could think of.

Skulduggery stood there for a moment or two before pulling a hair, which had fallen in front of her face, behind her ear. He suddenly turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the room.

Valkyrie went to the mirror that hung over her dresser and gazed upon the expensive trinket around her neck. It was truly magnificent. For the first time in her life, she felt something different towards Skulduggery. A sort of longing she couldn't explain. There was something between them when he pulled back her hair so gently.

* * *

_SkulPoint of View_

It was the doors final performance of the night when Skulduggery closed it behind Fletcher. The party had finally died away and he was able to have some peace to himself. He'd doubt Valkyrie would come out of her room. Putting the last of the pizza in the cooler, he cleaned the kitchen and the confetti from the floor. He had just gotten comfortable in his favorite chair when he heard a door open. Following it was Valkyrie. She stood in the same tank top but had changed into shorts, a bit too short.

Valkyrie walked up to him with her arms crossed. "It's a little cold in here."

"Sorry," Skulduggery said quickly getting up to adjust the cooler. Valkyrie watched.

He had just gotten the mechanism to read 60 degrees when she asked, "Skulduggery, do you think I'm beautiful?"

He turned to her, surprised by her question. "Of course but you know I think it's rude to talk about a ladies image."

"I'm nineteen. Tell me. What do you think of me?"

"I think of you as my apprentice who will one day make a fine detective. When I die, obviously. Again..." She gave him a face. "What? I can't help that I'm better then you."

"You re such a goon."

He shrugged, "I try."

Valkyrie smiled before heading back to her bedroom, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie woke to a light thumping on her door. "Come on," Skulduggery called from the other side, "I just got a call for a case."

Valkyrie grumbled into her pillow.

"I have breakfast. Pizza and a microwave."

She sat herself upright and rubbed her eyes. As much as she willed herself not to, she got dressed, did her hair, and joined Skulduggery in the kitchen. "What is it?" she yawned.

"A man named Nickolas Romel, a sorcerer, was found dead at two am this morning." He put on his gloves. "His area of expertise, selling illegal stolen items to stupid wealthy mages."

"Wow, I worried that they were just stolen."

"Being the black-market, he was sure to have enemies. Investors no doubt."

"Okay," she heated a piece of pizza, "So we go to the crime scene. You find out who did it, you put him behind bars and you take me to the mall to go shopping."

Skulduggery just looked at her, "That is very demanding of you."

She shrugged, "I don't have a car yet and I need new clothes."

Skulduggery shuffled a bit, "Well we better get going."

* * *

Nickolas Romel had it made, Valkyrie decided. His home was covered in items and artifacts of all shapes, sizes, and magic. Valkyrie wandered around a bit as Skulduggery engaged in conversation with a certain downsized Remus Crux. Having gained his job back years ago, Skulduggery had taken advantage of the extra help. He now had his own personal carrier pigeon.

Valkyrie was messing with an old record player when Skulduggery appeared next to her.

"Good news," he announced brightly, "You get to pick something from all the junk to keep for yourself."

"What'd you pick?"

He held up a book labeled Prickmanship through the Ages. "Thought it would be a nice gag gift for China."

When he left her to attend to some business, she searched around for a something worthwhile. After searching through three bookshelves with no luck, she turned to what seemed to be like a treasure chest. She opened it to catch sight of a small, black, marble pyramid. She grabbed it and read the engraving on the back, "The Tame. Everyone within the radius of the Tame will have their darkest desires come true." Valkyrie placed it inside her jacket pocket.

Well hoped in enjoyed this chapter next to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Valkyrie sat herself in the passenger seat of the beloved Bentley, Skulduggery revved the engine. "So," she started, "What's the verdict?"

Skulduggery pulled out of the drive way, "Nickolas seemed to have been up to something more than illegal selling."

"How so?"

He pulled out onto the highway. "First clue, while looking through the documents on the desk, I found that he was not working alone. Mr. Romel was in fact a pawn in a bigger scheme. There is a bigger mastermind behind it all, which doesn't make sense on why Romel was killed and not the boss."

"A warning perhaps?"

He shook his head, "Too petty. If I were trying to scare the boss of this certain black-market, I would destroy something close to that person. Not a messenger."

"Wow, you actually sound like you've done that before."

He didn't answer.

She crossed her arms. She thought best not to pursue into his past actions. She learned that lesson a long time ago. "What else?"

"He had informatives. According to his cell phone that is. Romel only talked to his clients once or twice in a single month. Not to mention that none of them were on his contact list."

"Okay, so he had friends outside the work place that he just went off and visited."

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want the public to know who I was talking to either if I worked for the black-market." He turned into a crowded shopping mall parking lot.

"Aw," she sighed, "You brought me to the mall after all."

He leaned an elbow on a rest and laid his head lazily on the back of his hand, stopping behind a car awaiting another. "Yeah, hells lot."

"There are a lot of people here. Are you going to wait in the car?"

"Wait in the _car?_ Are you mad? Look at this chaos," he exclaimed, "You think I'm going to sit here listening and watching this while you take hours in Dillards?"

Valkyrie laughed, "I was just asking and I don't shop at Dillards."

Skulduggery pulled a parking spot in the back, way back, of the mall. Valkyrie gave him a look. "What? I don't want my car damaged."

* * *

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery looked about the mall, digging his hands deep into pockets. So many unnecessary department stores for what? The same clothes? He didn't understand why they didn't just shop at one place like he did.

Valkyrie turned to him, "Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?"

Skulduggery stopped. "Am I bothering you?"

"No it's just I shopping for clothes."

"I shop for clothes all the time."

She rolled her eyes and continued into JCPenneys.

Skulduggery looked about in amazement. "This is insanely big."

"You've never been to JCPenny's?"

"Thought it was more of a female store."

Valkyrie made her way towards the _Junior_ section of the store. She stopped occasionally to look at a shirt or two. Personally, he didn't think any of these fitted her style. As she weaved deeper into the abyss of teen fashions, Skulduggery lingered back a bit. He looked at a female mannequin modeling a low cut shirt and a mini skirt. He tilted his head to the side. What would Valkyrie look like in something like that? He flicked his skull at the image.

"Hey Skulduggery."

He turned around to Valkyrie, "Yes?"

She smiled, "Where you checking out that mannequin?"

He stared at her, "Valkyrie, one thing you should know is that I much prefer living women."

She laughed, "Sure. Besides living women are out of your league."

"What do you want?" he turned his head to the right.

"Your opinion. Since your here, might as well make you useful. Which one's better?" She held up a black t shirt with a white swan upon it and a light blue shirt with white skulls.

He sort of rejected the skulls immediately. "The black one."

-------------------

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie was the first to step out of the car when they arrived back at Skulduggery's home. Once Skulduggery opened the door, she threw her jacket on the couch and the bag on the floor and slumped into the first living room couch. Skulduggery closed the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," he started, "What did you bring back from Romels?"

Valkyrie noticed herself hesitate before revealing the black pyramid to Skulduggery.

He was still for a moment then inched forward. "What is that?"

"Um... it's called the Tame."

"I ve never seen anything like that."

"Well maybe it's been newly developed." She touched the tip top of the pyramid and suddenly a white light filled the room. Valkyrie gasped dropping it to the floor.

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery kneeled down to pick up the glowing pyramid when suddenly he felt something unfamiliar inside his chest. He quickly gathered to his feet as the light began to fade into a soft glowing mist. His hand immediately went to his torso as he saw hair grow over his eyes. "Oh my God..."

He looked up to see Valkyrie in front of him, completely naked.

Thought I should get on with the story :) Thanks for the comments! Inspires me to continue.  
Also forgive me for using american stores.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next few chapters Skulduggery seems to be a bit out of character. I personally to not support this whole idea of him represented in this section but this is a rated Mature Valduggery story. There tend to be issues in things such as these. Enjoy.

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie shrieked in surprise as Skulduggery quickly turned away. Never had she seen him turn so quickly. She wrapped her arms around herself unsuccessfully covering every aspect of her body. Her eyes looked around her, not finding her clothes anywhere. She quickly reached into her shopping bag, pulling out the black jeans and t-shirt. Making sure that Skulduggery wasn't looking, she got dressed, and wrapped her arms cross her chest.

After she felt that she was just comfortable enough to let Skulduggery look at her, she finally realized the locks of black hair pouring over his head. "Skulduggery?"

He didn't turn around to her. He only stood still, staring down at something. After calling his name again did he turn to address her. "What is that?" he breathed. _He breathed..._

Valkyrie gasped at the face of Skulduggery Pleasant. It was so young, looking just a few years older than her. With blue eyes and handsome features, she wouldn't have thought it was him."You're alive?"

He nodded slowly.

Valkyrie bent down to pick up the Tame. Lightly, she closed the pyramid and the light began to fade and shrink back into the tiny object. When she looked back up, Skulduggery's flesh began to shrivel up and blacken, as if it was being burned. His skeleton figure was revealed once again.

"Give that to me," Skulduggery held out his hand.

Placing the object in his palm, she watched as he began to analyze it from every angle, finally finding the engraving on its side. She felt her face turn red.

Skulduggery shook his head and sighed, "Why Valkyrie?"

"I just thought it would..."

"It is dark magic. Necromancy at that." he interrupted her, "This is disrespectful motives on your part."

"Disrespectful? It tells the truth," her voice began to rise, "It tells our deepest desires..."

"Correction. Darkest."

Valkyrie looked slowly up at him, her mouth slightly open, "I wanted you alive and you wanted me..."

"Valkyrie," he started, a tinge of worry in his voice.

She backed away from him, "No! Don't speak to me!"

"It was your fault! You brought here!"

"At least I didn't image you without a pair pants on!"

With that as the last words between them, she watched as Skulduggery grabbed his coat and stormed out the door, slamming it has hard as he could.

* * *

_SkulPoint of View_

Dusk, haven't already settled down upon them an hour earlier, made the Bentley harder to spot in the gloom. After unlocking the door, he wrenched it open and revved the engine. Anger fueled him as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the city of Dublin. Skulduggery hated the feeling of being angry. It led him to say stupid things and do stupid things. He tried to calm himself but despite his efforts he couldn't help to think on how this night would affect their relationship for the worst.

Stopping at a stop light, he leaned forward to rest his head on the wheel. It was times like this when he wished he were truly alive. Times when he was able to get drunk and forget about the problem until tomorrow morning such as when his wife and child died and now this.

Gripping the wheel tighter, he realized that the Tame was still in his possession. Lifting his head slightly, he turned to look at it. _Was it worth it? Was he willing to take the risk? It had been so long, how would it affect him?_

The light changed color and Skulduggery pressed the gas.

* * *

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Skulduggery have ever thought about her that way. _Yes it was flattering,_ she admitted to herself, _but we could never be in connection with each other._ _What would everyone say?_ She looked down at the necklace in his hand. _No one has to know._ But what was is it she liked about him? _He makes you smile, he saved your life, he let you spend time in his home, he makes you laugh, he makes you feel safe, he makes you feel like you... _

She hated it when her inner conscience was right. She got up, went to her room, put a bra on, and grabbed her usual black jacket and boots. _But where could he have gone?_

Looking outside the front window, she noted that the Bentley was gone. _He could have gone for a drive to ease off some steam._ That meant he was somewhere in Dublin. _Could I wish him back?_ Valkyrie whipped her head around in search of the Tame: she found it nowhere. _He must have taken it._

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pushed the speed dial number for Skulduggery. When he didn't answer, she called again. She was prepared to call Tanith when she thought of someone better. She looked down at her watch. _9: 56 pm._ Ghastly should still be awake.

"Hello? Valkyrie?" Ghastly's voice answered.

"Hey Ghastly, I need some help."

"When is their ever a time when you called me just to talk. What's wrong?"

"It's Skulduggery..."

She heard him shuffle around quickly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's gone and I need help finding him."

"Why'd he leave?"

"We had an argument and I need him back. I don't like being in his house alone."

"_You_ pissed him off? That's never happened before. Have an idea where he would have gone?"

"I have no idea but I figured he would just be driving around in his Bentley across the city."

"Val, it's a big city. I don't think he would have stopped anywhere unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless he went to visit an old gravesite. He can be a crazy driver when he's angry. But the last time I saw him 'angry' was about, oh, after the war. He was gone for those few years after remember?"

"Yes," she breathed, "But I don't want him to leave again because of me."

"I doubt it. He cares too much about you to do that."

Valkyrie smiled, "Thank you, Ghastly."

"I'll be around to pick you up soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghastly pulled out of the driveway when Valkyrie had her seatbelt on. They were quiet half of the way. "What happened?" he asked finally.

Valkyrie felt her cheeks turn red. _Thank goodness he couldn't see me._ "Um, I said something that, I guess brought back an old memory," she lied.

Ghastly nodded, "You must have hit a pretty soft spot."

"Where is the cemetery?"

"A bit to the north of Dublin. No one's buried over there anymore. It's been closed off for over fifty years now."

"Quiet and isolated. That fits Skulduggery, I suppose."

------

Arriving at the cemetery about twenty minutes later, Valkyrie highly doubted he was here. It was completely dark, except for the light that Ghastly's car gave off, and it made anyone standing and staring at it feel absolutely depressed. "I don't think he's here."

"I don't think he's at this spot. If I know Skulduggery, he would be near the tombstones of his departed family."

"Oh... His wife and child."

"And the rest of the Pleasant's."

_Wow._ She felt completely horrible now. As Ghastly began to drive though on the little road, she stared out the window and searched for any tall, skinny figures.

"What in the world is that?"

Valkyrie followed his gaze to a glowing white mist coming over a low hill. _The Tame..._

Ghastly continued down the road towards the light and stopped before its perimeter. Valkyrie could see the outline of the Bentley. Ghastly stepped out and closed the car door, Valkyrie following by example.

"Skulduggery?" Ghastly called out. There was no reply. "Skulduggery?" He began to move forward.

Valkyrie stayed back near Ghastly's car.

"Skulduggery?" Ghastly repeated. He began stepping through the white mist. His eyes dashed back and forth. Then he saw something strange... "Tanith?" She only smiled at him. He could make out that she wasn't real: he could see right through her head. Walking away, he felt her eyes following him.

Once he neared the Bentley, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery's hair covered head looked up at him. "Hey, Ghast..." He was sitting down and leaning on the Bentley.

"Skulduggery, how?" He looked around at his feet to see all the empty glass bottles.

"Stephanie's stupid Tame thing..." he answered groggily, pointing ahead of him. There laid an open pyramid among the grass.

"Skulduggery, you're... drinking?" Skulduggery pressed the bottle of Vodka to his lips. "Hold on," Ghastly turned away. Walking back to his car, he approached Valkyrie, "What's the Tame?"

"Grants your... deepest desires."

Ghastly rubbed his forehead. "Okay, listen. Open the passenger door and wait in the backseat."

"Is Skulduggery okay?"

"He's looked better. How do I turn off the Tame?"

"Just grab and close it."

Ghastly nodded and waded back through the white mist. Seeing Tanith smiling at him again, he brushed the fact the she looked beautiful from his mind. "Come on Skul," Ghastly offered as he reached for the Tame, "We're going home."

"Don't," Skulduggery said from behind him, "Touch that."

Ghastly turned his head to come face to face with the skeletons mans revolver. He put his hands up quickly, "I'm not touching it." Skulduggery hick upped and knocked back the last of his Vodka. "Okay," Ghastly breathed, "Um... guess who I brought along. Valkyrie."

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do something like that?"

"She was worried about you and she called me to come find you. What would she think if she knew you were drunk?"

"I'm Irish," he shook his head and began walking to where Ghastly's car was parked.

"Where are you going?" Ghastly asked, quickly getting to his feet to follow. The last thing he needed was Skulduggery shooting Valkyrie because he was intoxicated.

When Valkyrie saw Skulduggery coming, a smile dawned on her face. Getting out of the backseat, she ran up to him and apologized. "I over reacted I'm sorry. Skulduggery, are you okay?"

"See," the detective called back to Ghastly, "She looks so much like her..." Dropping the bottle to the ground, he held the gun to his head.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screamed, moving for him.

Ghastly quickly turned and dived for the Tame closing it upon reach: the light retreating in a blink. Thanking the heavens that his best friend didn't pull the trigger, he turned to see Valkyrie and Skulduggery lying on the ground. Upon kneeling at Valkyrie's side, he asked, "I'm sorry he scared you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Let s just get him somewhere safe."

"Agreed," breathed Ghastly, "I'll come pick up his Bentley tomorrow. I'm sure it won't go anywhere." Together the lifted the crumble of bones into the car.

---------------

Before Ghastly left, he had instructed Valkyrie to leave Skulduggery at bay. He insisted that he needed rest and it would be unwise to wake a dead man up.

As Valkyrie was making tea in the kitchen, she couldn't help checking on Skulduggery every five minutes or so. She felt completely terrible for putting Skulduggery through such agony. He thought her compared to his deceased wife. _Does that mean he looks at me like his wife?_ _That would explain the awkward feeling he has around me. He's afraid to touch me and tell me what he thinks._ Maybe she'll ask sometime but until then...

Valkyrie decided to go to bed and see what would come in the morning.

Next chapter to come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Placing his hand to his skull, he turned over on his side. Skulduggery gasped as he fell off the couch and left the cold floor. _Uh, a headache._ He hadn't had one of those in decades. Noticing the light coming from the window, he could tell it was at the very least midday. The house was very quiet. _Wonder if Valkyrie had left? Valkyrie!_

He placed himself in a seating position. _Oh no..._ he couldn't remember a thing from last night. If he was at home, then someone must have found him. _That bloody girl, why does she have to care about me?_ He pulled himself up and made for the kitchen. There was a grease stain on the counter where Valkyrie must of heat up some old pizza for breakfast. He grabbed on old dish towel and began to clean it. He heard footsteps come up behind him.

"Hey Skulduggery," said Valkyrie.

He turned around to look at her. To his amazement, she looked tired. "Valkyrie..." he began.

She put up a finger. "Listen Skulduggery, I'm sorry if what I said caused you to do what you did. And I want you to know that it's ok."

He shook his head, "No it's not. What I did was unacceptable."

"But you did it cause you were angry at me."

"I wasn't--"

"Yes you were," she interrupted, "Because I found out that you... like me."

He straightened his posture, "Well that's a childish way to put it."

"I thought it over and it does sound strange that you relate me to your deceased wife. I don't know if I should be flattered or not."

"I found she was quite beautiful as a matter of fact."

"Look, I'm not her, okay? I'm Valkyrie Cain. Is it me or her?"

He was silent for a moment. "The truth usually betrays you when you re drunk."

"You re ashamed to say it aren't you?"

"I'm not ashamed to say anything cause there is nothing to say."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We should talk about this when we get back."

He watched her walk out. "Back from where?" he followed.

"Unfortunately when you re drunk, you can't drive. Ghastly's coming by to drive us to go get your stupid Bentley."

"No need to shoot hateful words towards my Bentley." Skulduggery began to put on his coat.

"Oh and by the way," started Valkyrie, "You missed a few calls." She threw him his phone.

He looked at the screen. "There're no missed calls."

"Cause I answered them you dim wit."

He couldn't help but to smile. "You answered my calls?"

"I don't like your ring tone and most of them were Sanctuary business calls. When I told them you were 'sleeping' they didn't believe me, but all and all, they called about the Romel case. Why are you just staring at me?"

"Because I can," he answered simply making for the door and opening it wide to see Ghastly standing there. Suddenly, Ghastly's back hand hit the side of his skull. Putting up his hands, Skulduggery stopped his head from spinning in circles and falling off. "Okay, I may have deserved that."

"Of course." Ghastly made to hit him once more but Skulduggery caught his wrist.

"As much as I deserve it, it's embarrassing."

"Now you care?"

"Let's talk about this on better circumstances. I need my Bentley in my driveway. I paid good money for that car."

"Well you must have installed some good security system so it should be fine if it waits a little longer."

Skulduggery stared at Ghastly and Ghastly stared at Skulduggery. Then they both said at the same time, "I'm driving."

--------------

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie did find it slightly funny the way they argued for the driver s seat: Skulduggery ending up in the passengers in the end. They had just begun their rescue mission for the Bentley when Ghastly had to ask:

"So Skulduggery what happened last night?"

Skulduggery sighed, "I got mad."

"That's vague."

"I got really mad."

"You're not going to tell _me_ what happened last night?"

"Well if you must know. Ms. Cain said a few things that hit a few soft spot that I tried so hard not to punch the living daylights out of her for. Her Tame thing had opened up Serpine."

He was lying for her? She couldn't help but to blush. _That might mean he cares about his dignity and respect from Ghastly though._ Next time they're alone, she'll ask him.

"You couldn't harm her if you tried," Ghastly laughed.

"Wanna bet?"

"100."

"200."

"You're not seriously betting that?" Valkyrie shook her head.

"300." Ghastly raised the bet.

"Deal," Skulduggery sealed.

When Skulduggery's car came into view, it was in perfect shape just as they left it. Ghastly dropped them off and saying that he needed to be at his shop for a client, left them alone.

She turned to Skulduggery when suddenly he flicked her nose. "Ow, what was that for?" Valkyrie asked drawing away from him.

"I won the bet." She felt him smile behind his disguise.

"But he wasn't even here to see it."

"I know." He turned on his heel to the Bentley.

Trying to hide her smile, she sat in the passenger seat. Once she was inside, she asked, "Did you lie for yourself?"

"Now why would you think I'd do that?" He turned his head to look straight at her, "I lied for you, Valkyrie."

That made her feel better. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me if my secret is safe with you." He revved the engine.

"Which secret?" she crossed her arms, "The one where I'm naked or the one where you have feelings for me?"

He was silent as he turned back onto the public road way. "...both..."

Her eye brows rose at his answer. "You're admitting it?"

"...yes..."

She nodded. "Well, good. It's about time."

"It's about _time_?"

She felt herself blush. "Yeah, you re not the only one bone head." She felt his eye sockets on her.

"I don't know if I should be worried about that or flattered."

"The one that makes you feel better about yourself," she grumbled.

"Valkyrie listen to me. I am not the most amazing man you'll ever meet. But I will one of them, but nonetheless, you shouldn't be thinking of me as any type of ...lover."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not..."

"Skulduggery," she interrupted him, "I've known you for ages. I've saved you more than once. Your past is unraveling whether you like it or not and I'm nineteen."

"What does you being nineteen have anything to do with us?"

"I know what I'm saying to you. I'm not a child anymore." Skulduggery drove silently. Staring straight ahead. "What are you thinking about?"

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

"What I'm getting for dinner tonight."

"What _we're_ getting for dinner tonight, you mean."

She felt the smile spread across her face.

---------

_The Sanctuary..._

"You know it doesn t help if Mr. Pleasant doesn't answer his phone," growled Crux to his bodyguard. It merely shrugged in reply. Crux looked down at the body that lay lifelessly on the floor. At the empty eyes of the dark Solemn Wreath and the legendary White Cleaver.

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Next to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived back at Skulduggery's house with a takeout bag of Chinese food, Skulduggery mentioned the whereabouts of the Tame.

"It's in my room," Valkyrie assured him.

"I only have I request for this relationship," said Skulduggery as he opened the door for her.

"And that is?"

"No one knows about us. What would people think if they knew I was having an affair with my young assistant?"

"An old pervert?"

"Exactly."

She placed the food on the kitchen counter. "Actually, Skulduggery, I couldn't agree more. What would Tanith say? It would be against her better judgment."

He laughed. "Well good, as long as we're on the same page."

She leaned on the counter and smiled at him. She watched him move forward and loom over her. She never took into account how incredibly tall he was to her. _Tall, dark, and mysterious._

"You re looking at me that way," he moved away.

"What way?" she asked slightly insulted.

He hung his jacket on a hanger. "Like you're really clueless," he joked.

"Oh ha ha. I forgot to laugh."

He began to roll up his sleeves, presenting the bone underneath. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah but it's not like it s new to me," she smiled and made her way to her room. When she returned, she had the Tame in her hand. Skulduggery reached for it but she pulled it away from him. "First, I need to establish some ground rules."

Skulduggery crossed his arms, "Oh?"

"Yeah, one: no drinking."

He nodded.

"Two: no suicide attempts."

"Valkyrie, this isn't really necess-"

"Three: no close intimacy without my knowing."

He laughed, "Close intimacy?"

"Got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He put a hand over where his heart would have been.

She smiled, "Then lets have dinner." Valkyrie opened the Tame.

--------------

_Skulpoint of View_

It was weird feeling food run down his throat again. The way it sat in his empty stomach. He wondered where all the food would go when he turned back to his skeleton self. It didn't help that Valkyrie was staring at him either. "What?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "It's just weird seeing you human and eating with me."

Skulduggery merely shrugged. _The food was good..._

"How old were you when you died?"

He paused in his eating. "I was 24."

Her eyes widened. "You were 24 and you had a wife and child?"

He nodded, "I did. I was young and foolish but I did love them very much."

"Exactly what age were you when you got into magic?"

He thought for a moment. It was so long ago. "I was, if I remember correctly, 13. I was an apprentice."

"You too?"

"Aye. His name was Kane Gregous. Good man even if I never treated him as such."

"You didn't like your teacher?"

"It's not very good table conversation."

She was silent as she looked away.

_She is so beautiful._ Cursing himself, he got up to put his plate away into the sink. He would wash the dishes in the morning. He soon felt Valkyrie join him by his side to place hers down. He looked down at her and looked away quickly.

"It's okay," she whispered, "You don't have to be embarrassed to look at me the way you used to with your wife."

"No, it's not okay. If we are to be together than this is considered our first date."

"Well then I should at least get a kiss," she blushed.

He smiled at her rose colored cheeks. With a single hand, he lifted her chin up slightly before placing a small kiss upon her lips. He began to pull away but she reached up to place one on his.... and he kissed her back..... that's when a phone rang.

Still staring at each other, he asked, "Is that mine?"

Valkyrie nodded, "It's in my room." She walked away to retrieve it.

Skulduggery ran his fingers through his hair. _Stupid phone._ She brought it to him and he looked at the caller ID. _Stupid Sanctuary._ He answered it, "Crux."

"Pleasant?! Why haven't you picked up your phone all damn day?! Not to mention I tried calling you last night!"

"What is it, Crux?"

"There has been two more murders. Solomon Wreath and the White Cleaver."

Skulduggery straightened his posture, noticing Valkyrie worried glance.

"I thought the Cleaver was-"

"Impossible to kill? Yeah, we did too."

Skulduggery sighed, "Where?"

"Believe it or not, they were found at Kenspeckles place. We brought them down to the Sanctuary."

He hadn't spoken to Kenspeckle in years. Valkyrie had been the only one to visit him. "We're on our way."

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked.

He put his phone in his pocket, "Wreath and the White Cleaver are dead."

More valduggery to come! Please comment =)


	8. Chapter 8

Just reminding my audience what this story is truly about. M. Enjoy!

----

Skulduggery removed his disguise the moment he entered the Sanctuary. Remus Crux ran up to him. "About time," he sneered.

"Know how they were killed?"

"Oh it's pretty obvious the damage. Wreath has been converted to pieces and the Cleaver is headless. The head not even found."

He looked over his shoulder at Valkyrie, "That's not good. Any suspects?"

"Not one. There were no witnesses, no evidence, no nothing."

"Kenspeckle?"

"Was out getting medical supplies."

"Clarabelle?"

"With him."

"No one else?"

"What did I just tell you?" Crux led them to the medical bay on the opposite side of the Sanctuary. "Want to hear what else you missed? Nickolas Romel, turns out he had returned from meeting someone. He was murdered in his own home, yes, but he also returned late from business."

"Where was he?"

"He was reported, by a sorcerer, to be seen going around back behind an old tattoo shop."

"On what street?" Valkyrie asked.

Crux curled his lip, "Grandguard Drive."

"Wow," Valkyrie sighed, "Seems everything just wants to connect."

"Finbar's old place," said Skulduggery.

"Could be a coincidence. There is a bar near there," Valkyrie analyzed.

Skulduggery smiled her. "We should ponder this matter at a later date, but for now..." He motioned Valkyrie inside the ward first.

She gasped at the horrible massacre that was Solomon Wreath. Valkyrie felt Skulduggery place an unnoticeable, comforting hand on the small of her back. He strolled by her and loomed over the head of Wreath. [i]A look of surprise... Skulduggery had never been fond of the necromancer but that didn't mean killing people was an exception here.

He lifted the hand and dropped it down. _There was no struggle. There was no fight. That would explain the look of shock. The body parts were spread out when they were found. Must have been an adept or a skilled elemental in wind._ He looked at the messy torn pieces. _Nope, definitely an adept._

"What are you thinking about?" Valkyrie interrupted his thoughts.

"The cause of death and how it might have happened and who might have did it," he answered.

She nodded, "Did you take into account of the missing walking stick?"

Skulduggery moved his head around in search of Wreath's weapon. It wasn't there. _That made sense on how there was no fight._

"Good job, Valkyrie," he commented. He looked up at Remus Crux who had his arms crossed, "Where's Kenspeckle?"

"In the next room."

"Good," Skulduggery moved around the table, glancing at the Cleaver on the opposite. _Just caught in the action but hold on..._ He immediately turned around and studied the Cleaver's fatal injury more closely. _Swift neck cut. There were two people there._ He turned back around, "We're going to visit the Hibernian Theater."

"We've already searched there."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

_ValPoint of View_

Skulduggery parked in front of the darkened Hibernian Theater and silently got out. "It's getting really late," he said to her.

"And?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"I have plenty of time to sleep when we get back. You don't need to see me for a few hours do you?"

He tilted his head in her direction and entered the theater. "Bet you'll be tired when we get back."

"We'll see about that." She followed him down the red carpet steps towards the stage.

Skulduggery took out a small bag of power and spread it across the floor. "There was magic used and an excessive amount at that."

"I don't see the cane."

"They must have hidden it."

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "You think the guy who killed Romel killed these guys too?"

"I'm not sure yet. We aren't far enough into the investigation."

They both searched the area but didn't find anything. "They must have took it with them," Skulduggery concluded.

"Well, than there is nothing more we can do here."

* * *

Skulduggery had phoned Crux about our investigation and said he would pursue deeper later. He brought her back to his home and when they were inside crossed his arms. "Tired yet?"

She shook her head, a smirk on her face. She slumped on the couch.

"Now what?" asked Skulduggery.

"Well," she blushed, "I was kinda disappointed that stupid Crux interrupted our last conversation."

"Is that why you're not going to bed?"

"Of course not."

"You want to finish our last _conversation_?"

"I just said I was disappointed."

He sort of humphed before walking past here into the kitchen. She saw the glow of the Tame fill the room and suddenly he leaned over the back couch to reach down and kiss her.

_Another short kiss..._ He lifted raised himself back up and moved away.

"Satisfied?" he asked her.

She maneuvered herself to face him and saw him leaning against the wall, smiling. She shook her head, "One more for the road."

"Am I that good of a kisser?" He strolled to her and kissed her lightly again.

Absentmindedly, Valkyrie gripped his head to pull him closer to her. She kissed him more forcefully, her tongue playing at the edge of his lips.

------------------

_SkulPoint of View_

It had been so long since he ever felt this way. We savored the sensation of Valkyrie's lips. Wanting more, he let his tough taste her. He let her pull him closer as he let his fingers run down her back tenderly.

She parted for only a moment. "Skulduggery," she whispered, "Please take me."

More to come for Valduggery!


	9. Chapter 9

"Skulduggery," she whispered, "Please take me."

_SkulPoint of View_

Almost startled by her request, he couldn t help but to want her too. "You want me to be your first?" he asked.

"No Fletcher, of course you," she joked.

He smiled and began kissing her neck till he reached her ear. "Don't be afraid." He reached down and picked her up off the couch. Walking over to the kitchen counter, Valkyrie grabbed the Tame. He carried her into her room and she dropped the Tame to the floor as he began to kiss forcefully.

He placed her gently on the bed and with his fingers he found the edge of her shirt. Knowing his intention, she began removing her clothes as he did his own too.

_ValPoint of View_

No longer than a minute later, Skulduggery had pushed her back and was kissing her again. His long, black hair tickling her face. Lost in the taste of him, he began to caress her body his fingers. From her back, the fingers tips made their way to her neck and in between her breasts. She rubbed his back softly as she felt his shoulder blades moving. He moved his kisses down her body and across her arms. She wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. His other hand held her closer to him.

He was wonderful, she decided. She couldn't have been surer on whom to give herself to. It was him and she was sure he would never leave her.

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery was sure he had broken his promise to her. With his head spinning from her taste he was sure he was love drunk. The way she felt beneath his body was truly something he missed. Now that it was found, he wouldn't let her go. He needed more but alas he wasn't sure if she was ready. He lifted himself from her, the dizziness receding slightly, and asked her, "You sure?"

Her face was flushed. "Yes," she breathed, running her fingers down his muscular stomach.

His body caught fire when her fingers reached his cock. He lowered his lips to reach hers as he moved his fingers down her body, caressing the portion between her legs. Removing his lips, he held her close as he dipped his fingers inside her. He felt her body tremble as she groaned in pleasure. His head began to spin faster. Blinded by lust he moved himself and taking his fingers away, moved inside of her.

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie gripped him tightly as she felt him come. Thrusting against her, she dug her face into his neck. Then it came and she yelled out, Skulduggery retreating quickly to hold her steady against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded. Never had she felt anything like that. She was trembling. He kissed her softly as he ran his fingers across her breasts. He lay next to her as she recovered from her first orgasm, the sweat trickling down her face. "This sex thing does help when someone knows how to get the job done."

He laughed, "Are you tired yet?"

She smiled. "Maybe just a little but I don't want you to leave."

Skulduggery pulled a pillow under his head and pushed her head to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled the sheets up and wrapped it around them.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his body. She never wanted this night.... or morning to end. She let herself drift into sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

She could see the sun gleam through her eye lids, the annoying sun. _Skulduggery's probably waiting for me by the door to get back to his case._ Then she remembered last night. Her eyes shooting open, she didn't move as she felt the declining and inhaling chest beneath her. It was real. It did happen. She wasn't a virgin anymore. What would she tell her mother? She fell in love with a dead man and lost her virginity to him. Her mother would throw a fit. Suddenly she felt fingers brushing through her hair.

"Morning," she heard Skulduggery whisper.

"Morning." She looked up at him to see him smiling. "How was your sleep?"

"Haven't_ slept_ in years. It was refreshing."

"Well as much I like laying here with you, we have things to do today."

"Right," he grumbled. He lifted himself up as Valkyrie moved away.

"Having breakfast with me?"

"No thanks. I've had enough living for now. I find it amazingly easier to be dead.... but I will make breakfast for you."

She smiled as he closed the Tame. "You know what I noticed."

"What?" He pulled on his suit.

"That the Tame doesn't change out new needs."

"Needs?"

"Desires. Like when I wanted sex, you questioned me. If it were the Tame, then it would have happened then and there."

"That would have been unpleasant. So it takes on initial desires first. You wished me to kiss you and I wished myself human."

She pulled on a pair of jeans, "No I think it was the other way around."

"Tell yourself what you need to."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I think we're going to visit the Grandguard Drive first then migrate back to the Sanctuary for more analyzing."

"Okay. So should I wear black or red today?"

"I think you should wear the outfit Ghastly made for you."

"We don't get shot at or attacked every day."

"It never hurts to be prepared, especially if you're with me." He ran his boney fingers on the side of her jaw.

_How sweet of him._ "Fine."

"Good," he walked away, "Meet you outside. I'm going to make a few phone calls."

-----------------

Valkyrie pulled her hair back into a pony tail before heading towards the front door. As she reached for the knob, she heard Skulduggery's voice.

"Yes, yes, hold on Crux. I have another call."

She reached for the knob again.

"Hello?" There was a pause, "How did you get this number?" A pause. "I would rather not." A pause. "Who?"

She began to turn the door handle.

"We'll discuss this later," and he hung up. "Crux?" He turned around. "Oh hello Valkyrie."

She smiled. "Ready?"

"It's not like I'm getting any older," he returned to his call, "I'll call you back Crux."

"Time for some detective work."

More to come! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Well since all you guys asked so nicely here's the next chapter =)

-----

The small town square was crowded for a Saturday morning. Skulduggery did suggest they should split up to get more work done but he'd preferred they were together. Valkyrie assured him that she was going to be alright. He agreed with her of course.

When Skulduggery disappeared into the bar, Valkyrie made her way over to a gourmet restaurant. Through the corner of her eye, she saw something jump from one roof to another. Looking up, she spotted nothing. She was about to ignore the circumstance when she saw it again. It was heading to her right.

Determined not to lose sight of it again, she followed it. Jumping quite fast, she was on the verge of giving up when it jumped off behind Fibars old tattoo shop: where Romel had met his strange visitor. Sneaking and peeking around the corner, she noticed it was not just anybody. It was Springheel Jack. _What was he doing here?_

As if in answer to her question, he opened the gate of a nearby sewer hole and climbed in. _The sewer?_ Should she follow him or tell Skulduggery first? She'd probably lose track of Jack. She bolted forward to the sewer hole and climbed in.

When she hit the bottom, her feet were immediately soaked. _Damn it Skulduggery for not teaching me how to walk on water._ Valkyrie could hear Springheel's steps echoing ahead of her. She hurried to catch up as she reached for her phone in your back pocket. Dialing the first speed dial number, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Find something?" Skulduggery answered.

"Yes and I'm pursuing it," she reported.

"You're what?" she heard his voice rise, "Where are you?"

"Sewer network behind the tattoo shop." She could hear his shoes echoing off the stone path in the square.

"I'm on my way. Be careful."

"I am. Call me if you can't-" She dropped her phone because suddenly there was a knife to her throat and the searing hot breath of some hairy man.

"What are doing here alone?" he hissed in her ear.

Valkyrie didn't answer.

"Hmm..." He started rummaging through her pockets.

Valkyrie's eyes looked down at the gunk she was standing in and tried to focus on making it solid. She took a deep breath and elbowed him in the stomach.

When he made to run after her, he couldn't move. He snapped his fingers and conjured up a sphere of fire and threw it her way, catching her square in the back. She fell to the ground. Taking this advantage, he released himself from the water and made for her.

Before Valkyrie could get up, the man grabbed her by the wrists and knocked her head against the brick wall, her eyes rolling back.

He picked her up and throwing her over his shoulder began to walk in the opposite direction when suddenly a fist collided with his face. Dropping Valkyrie, he looked up to see a skeleton glaring down at him. _The feared detective..._

Skulduggery picked the man off his bum and threw him against the sewer wall. Pausing for a moment, Skulduggery began looking through the man s pockets. He found: money, keys, a deck of cards, a knife, a cell phone, and a pair of handcuffs. "My mind can wonder what you would do with these," Skulduggery held up the handcuffs, "But I'm going to assume the worst. Would you like the good news or the bad news?"

"The good news?" the man stuttered.

"Actually, they're both pretty bad news for you. First, I'm going to probably punch you again till your face doesn't look like you anymore. Fighting back won't do any good trust me. Second, I'm going to turn you into the police for stealing, assault, possible rape, and whatever else I can get you for."

The man cringed, "Please don't do that to my face, please."

Skulduggery thought for a moment then asked, "Where does this sewer network lead to?"

"The Black-Market but don't tell anyone I told you that."

"How do I get there from here?" He pushed him harder against the wall.

"That way," the man pointed, "Take a right and a very soon left and there should be at a gate disguised in a cloaking shield that leads to the market."

"Good. You just won yourself your face." Skulduggery knocked the man s head back on the wall and let him fall to the ground. He turned back his attention to Valkyrie.

She stared at him, rubbing her head. "Thank you," she whispered.

Skulduggery kneeled down at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder and one on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Beside's my skull pounding? Just dandy."

He helped her out of the sewer water. "This could have been avoided if you didn't go by yourself."

"Well did you know the Black-Market was placed here?"

He was silent for a moment before admitting, "No. The Sanctuary's been looking for this place for years."

"See? I was following Springheel Jack."

"Were you now?" He looked away.

"You're still made at me for coming down her by myself."

"You could have been taken away without my knowing and I would have had to put money on hold to find you."

"Stop joking around. You're right though. If you were here that man would have thought twice about attacking the apprentice of the legendary dead man."

"It's a habit to make jokes and yes, you are absolutely right about that."

"So are we going to check out the Black-Market or not?"

"We are but first." He reached for her and gave her a hug. "Don't do that again."

"Oh, you know I never listen to you but maybe just this once."

-----------------

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery treaded through the lower waters of the sewer as Valkyrie closely followed behind. As the man had indicated earlier, a gate stood in their amidst.

"How are you going to get through?" Valkyrie asked him.

He thought for a moment. _The cloaking shield must have only been used to block out bystanders but what if it was a construction worker?_ _Would I be able to access the Black-Market or would we walk into a fake sewer pipe?_ He tested his theory by putting his hand through the bars of the gate. He could still see it. _So it is a fake pipe._ He walked around to the right side of the pipe and ran his fingers over its edge. Finding the hatch, he opened the gate and ducking, stepped inside.

Running his gloved fingers across the moss covered wall, he reached the end of the pipe which was sealed off with bars. This time he put his hand through the bars and didn't see it. _Bingo._ He tested the bars in front of him with his fingers. _How would one remove them without destroying them?_ He looked above him to see a very unnoticeable thumb scanner. He groaned.

"What?" asked Valkyrie.

"Thumb print access," he pointed, "Can't get in unless you're a member."

She pressed her thumb to it: Nothing happened. "Should we just break down the bars?"

He shook his head, "No, that would cause conflict for us and I've had enough excitement for one day. We'll intrude tomorrow if I can't get another way in."

"Are you going to tell the Sanctuary?"

"No, not until I've been in and out of that place for myself." He began to turn back but Valkyrie stood in his way. "What?"

"Nothing."

End chapter 10 =) More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

Skulduggery and Valkyrie soon found themselves back at Sanctuary doors, heading towards the medical bay, when Skulduggery's phone rang. "Hold on a moment Valkyrie."

She watched him as he departed to the outside of the bay. Valkyrie walked over to where Solomon Wreath's remains lay. _Maybe he was sleeping and didn't notice his cane stolen till the very last moment but then he would have been able to conjure his dark magic. Two people maybe? One who distracted and one who caught him from behind. Cowardly, but Solomon would have sensed the extra presence wouldn't have he?_

She turned when she heard Skulduggery return. "Who was it?"

"No one important."

She raised an eyebrow at him before putting it to the back of her mind. She began tell him her reasoning about Wreath, when he put a single skeleton finger to her lips. He pulled his hand away when Crux and Guild entered the bay. They didn't look happy.

"Detective, it is very like you to keep things to yourself but you haven t given me many results since the death of Nickolas Romel," Guild exclaimed.

"I assure you," said Skulduggery, "I am trying my best to come up with the solution to all three of the cases you've given to me. It really shouldn't surprise you that I haven't found of solution to any of them yet."

"I think your talents are wearing then. Do you have leads?"

"Yes I do."

"And that's all you're giving me?"

"I'm afraid so."

Guild wasn't too much of a threat to them since after the Faceless Ones appeared. With the fact that they saved him from dying at the hands of Batu's men, Guild couldn't afford to fire Skulduggery again at this stage in time.

"Then hurry up with it. I don't like having dead bodies around."

"Yes, Grand Mage." And Crux and Guild departed. "As much as I love having my job back, I still don't like him telling me what to do."

Valkyrie smiled, "The old goon won't be around forever. What time is it?"

Skulduggery looked at his pocket watch, "It's going to be three."

"Well, I'm hungry and I need to go to the mall."

"Again?" he sighed.

"Need new cell phone, remember?"

"Right..."

* * *

Skulduggery looked more frustrated then ever when they finally left the mall. With anything she said, he seemed to be annoyed. She couldn't blame him. With all the stress from work, the mall, she wasn't surprised. He looked like he needed a break. She smiled to herself as she felt the Tame in her inner jacket pocket. It was around eight pm when he stopped to pick up a burger for her and then made his way to Ghastly's place to pick up his new suit. She quickly ate when he disappeared into the tailors shop.

When Skulduggery returned, he was surprised that she had eaten so fast. "Hungry?"

"Yep, you made me miss lunch."

"But you had a smoothie."

"Since when does that replace lunch?"

"I don't know. I've never had a smoothie."

She smiled at him, "Hey can we go by Gordon's house for a sec. I want to pick up one of his books."

"You know," he pulled back out onto the road, "You should get used to calling it your house."

"Yeah, I know." A few minutes later, they were parked in front of the huge mansion. Skulduggery followed her in as she went upstairs. She ran straight for the study and through the secret door. "Guess what?" she exclaimed as she turned on the echo stone.

"You graduated!" Gordon grinned, "I'm so very proud of you."

"That too," she blushed, "But I also..." She paused, "I've lost my virginity."

"What?!" He jumped, "To whom?!"

She just smiled and nodded down stairs.

"Oh my god, you did not lose it to him! That's impossible!"

She showed him the Tame. "This made it possible."

"Valkyrie! He's a 400 plus year old man!"

"Don't lecture me on who he is. I am glad it was him."

"And he allowed you to? Make sure to tell him we're no longer friends."

"Gordon, he treats me with respect. Now I need to go."

"Not here."

"I'm sorry but it's my house remember." He frowned before she turned the echo stone off. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the study and called Skulduggery's name from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

There was a pause. "Why?"

She exhaled, "Because it's better here than it is at your place."

"Valkyrie," he sighed.

"Please, you know you need a break."

He looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Changing the atmosphere I'm guessing."

"I'll choose the lighting and interior and you choose what I wear and your human flesh."

"What you wear huh?"

"Yes and please don't be a gentleman about it." She smiled sinisterly and walked away.

_SkulPoint of View_

He promised this to be the last time for a while. After this she'll just have to wait. If she loved him, she would understand. He began to climb the stairs. _I wonder how far she'll go to make this the way she wanted. What did she really want?_ Him or sex? Skulduggery felt ashamed about thinking about her like that but he didn't really know. When he saw her again standing in front of a bedroom door, he held back. "Valkyrie, what do you really want?"

"You of course." she said.

"Me or sex?"

He could tell she was taken aback by his question, "You, Skulduggery. I love you."

He stared at her, her words making his soul fly.

"I would never use you for that. I was trying to make you feel better from all the stress you've been under."

"Then all I needed was a kiss from you."

She nodded, "Okay, well that's fine with me. If that's what makes you feel better." She smiled, "I love you."

If he had a heart, she would have stolen it. He moved a step closer to her, "I love you too." He caught her in a tight hug and suddenly he didn't just want a kiss. Slowly he backed her up into the bedroom. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

More Valduggery to come


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyrie pulled the Tame open and instead of the Tame glowing a bright white, it kept the room pitch black. With all their clothes manifested off, they joined each other on the lush bed. Valkyrie pushed herself on top of him and began kissing him passionately that made his head spin. Blinded by lust, he ran his fingers down her body and made his way down her neck with his lips.

Never had he'd been so happy before in his life. Valkyrie understood what he needed, what he wanted, what he hated. He couldn't ask for anyone more honest. He was almost tempted to cry for the first time in decades feeling her next to him. He held her tightly to him, inhaling her sweet scent.

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie felt the change of mood in Skulduggery and when he braced her tightly she knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothings _wrong._ Everything's perfect." He reached up to kiss her, "Thank you."

She laughed, "What for?"

"Understanding me."

_Of course I do. I've spent enough time with this man to know him._ "You re welcome." She smiled.

He pulled her under him and began kissing her passionately, his fingers running up her legs to the area in between. He dipped his head in her neck and she began nipping at his ear. His fingers entered her and she groaned in pleasure, her head spinning in every direction. Noticing she wasn't thinking clearly, she wondered if he was as drunk as she was.

When he finally placed himself inside her, she could no longer tell which way was up. He thrusted against her so gently she pulled herself on top of him.

_SkulPoint of View_

He was so blinded, he barely noticed that he wasn't doing the work anymore. Her gentle play had turned to rougher passion. Kissing him forcefully, mercilessly, passionately, violently, she drove him deeper and faster inside of her. It was bliss. When she screamed out, absentmindedly he held her close, removing himself.

They laid to together breathing in each other s life, whispering in low and drunken tones, "I love you."

* * *

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie awoke to pitch darkness with Skulduggery sleeping soundly underneath her. _What time was it?_ Very carefully she moved herself away from him and climbed out of bed. Opening the bedroom door slightly, he gazed up at the hallway clock. It was just eight in the morning. She turned to smile at Skulduggery's sleeping figure and grabbing a robe from the closet, closed the door and walked over to Gordons study.

Going through the secret room, she grabbed the echo stone and its charger. She made her way down stairs to the kitchen. Placing the echo stone on the counter, she turned it on and Gordon appeared. He didn't look too pleased.

"You did not," he hissed.

"Gordon, you have to remember I'm not twelve anymore."

"I know but Skulduggery?"

"You're a guy. You wouldn't understand." She wondered where her clothes had gone. Then she remembered the first incident. Oh no, she'd managed to destroy her indestructible clothing.

Gordon saw her change in mood, "What are you finally realizing the mistake it be to show him me?"

"Do you have clothes that would fit Skulduggery?"

"I don't know what size does he where? Of course I don't. Are you looking at this," he pointed at his stomach. "I m not only wider but I'm much shorter. Why?"

Valkyrie buried her face in her hands. This was going to be a major problem. "Okay, you're right. He can't know about you yet."

"What made you change your mind?"

She was about to answer him when she heard an odd sound. _A door closing?_ She ran over to the nearest window and peered through the curtains. Her eyes widened when she saw Remus Crux, a group of cleavers, Ghastly, and the just arrived Tanith.

She panicked. _What the hell are they doing here?!_

"What is it?" asked Gordon.

"I'll tell you later trust me." She swooped up the echo stone and placed it in her robe pocket. She sprinted up the stairs and threw open the door. Skulduggery sat up so quickly, it almost looked eerie in the dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she closed the Tame.

"Everything," she managed to say before she heard the door down stairs open.

"Oh crap," he searched for his clothes and then repeated, "Oh crap!"

She threw a long fur coat that she found in the closet at him and closed the door.

_SkulPoint of View_

Quickly fixing the bed with the wave of his hand, he put on the coat and opened the curtains and window. He looked out cautiously and scaled the jump. "Wait here," he told her. Taking a step back, he jumped out the window and landed without a sound on the ground. When he felt it was safe, he motioned Valkyrie to jump.

She hesitated before jumping down to him, showing more to the world then he would have liked. He caught her smoothly and motioned her to follow him as he retreated back to a garden house in Gordons backyard.

When they reached the door, Valkyrie snapped her fingers to open the lock and once they were inside, Skulduggery locked it from the inside. They stood there silently for a minute or two.

"So who's exactly inside?" asked Skulduggery.

"Crux, some cleavers, our two best friends."

"Now what in the Name are they doing here and why aren't you dressed?"

"Hey," she defended, "I wasn't the one who manifested our clothes gone."

He made to argue back but she was right. _Damn it._

"At least I managed to grab everything."

He put his hands to his skull.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my jacket and hat in the sitting room."

"Great Skulduggery. What are they going to think now? We got kidnapped?"

"Maybe. Ghastly knows I never leave my gun behind."

"Oh we're screwed."

He looked out the dusty garden window. "My keys are in my jacket..." he said almost to himself.

"Yeah, can't escape because they're parked right next to your Bentley."

He sighed, "This is great. Just perfect. Why'd it have to be you?"

"Why it happened to be me _what?_"

"That tempted me." He sunk down against the garden house door. "Now we have to come up with an excuse for why these circumstances have come up. We need some story and we need it with evidence."

"Don't worry," she sat herself next to him, "We'll think of something clever, but how we can get back to your house for clothes I don't know."

He wrapped his arm around her soothingly. "Wonder how long they'll stick around," he thought aloud.

"Let's hope it's not too long..."

More to come for Valduggery


	13. Chapter 13

It was around five pm, Valkyire guessed, that the last car finally departed from the mansion. Still causious, Skulduggery looked out through the small window making sure no one was in sight.

"There's still someone here." Skulduggery stated.

"How do you know? We heard all the cars leave." She just wanted to get out of the stupid garden house. She was hungry and didn't prefer the humidity on her skin.

"They wouldn't just have a whole investigation here and leave it behind. Most likely they left my belongings here if the suspected I would come back for them."

"Who do you think they left here?"

"Umm... I would guess either a single Cleaver or Ghastly."

"Okay, who do you think most likely they left here?"

"Ghastly. If I were him, that's what I would do."

"Well we don't want Ghastly to know so now what?"

Skulduggery turned around and moved to the opposite side of the area. Moving a couple boxes and tools, he revealed a small escape hatch.

"You knew that was there all along?" Valkyrie placed her hands on her hips.

"Um... yeah. Couldn't use it with everyone running around looking for me."

"And why not? It goes underground."

"Yes, well it also leads towards a densely populated area and once you're inside all oxygen is permenetly gone."

"Why would Gordon put somthing like that here?"

"First of all, I recommended it. Second, it makes a good trap. Say if someone broke in Gordons house and needed a place to hide. He would come to the garden house. Finding the hatch, he would hide in it and die."

"But the hatch was covered."

"It was there for a long time without useage."

"So we're going in there?"

"No, I'm going in there and I'm going to get to the nearest phone I can possibly get to."

"You're going to leave me here?"

"It's a garden house. Who looks here these days? I mean I would but that's a different story." He readied himself to jump down, "Stay here." He closed the hatch behind him.

Valkyrie crossed her arms. _Why in times of crisis was I always left behind?_ She smiled at the thought of Skulduggery emerging into a crowd of normal people. He wasn't going to be able to conceal his skeletal figure. Her smile turned into a frown. _That's not good._ Debating what her next move was going to be, she heard a sound coming from outside the garden door.

Quickly hiding herself behind a lawn mower, she heard the wooden door begin to raddle. She needed to keep her position secret. Valkyrie reached for a rench laying next to her and gripped it tightly ready for the intruder. Then suddenly it stopped.

"Who are you?" asked the familiar tone of Ghastly.

"Hi," said another voice in response, "I'm looking for the owner of the this house. Last I heard Gordon Edgley is occupying here."

_Finbar?_

"I'm sorry to have to say this but Gordon has been dead for seven years. I think you're a bit late on that peice of news."

"Oh well then you shouldn't mind if I go inside for a second now would you man?"

She heard Finbars feet begin to walk away.

"Wait," called Ghastly, "You can't just walk in there."

"Oh no worries man, I'm just going to be all real quick like. Look I won't even touch anything."

"No," she heard Ghastly follow. Finbar leading him away from her.

About a minute later, there was another rattling on the door. She braced herself.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery's voice called.

"Skulduggery you're-" She paused.

"I'm what?"

"Back fast."

"I'll explain later. Open the door hurry," he urged.

Once she opened the door, Skulduggery gripped her arm and pulled her out quickly. Then closing it tightly, made his way around back the garden house and towards the trees surronding the estate.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah!" said a Finbars voice behind her, a bit too loud, "Thanks Ghastly. My apologies. I'll try to be more considerate next time man. Take care!"

"And is he with you? Because that last statement of his could be heard all the way on Dublin."

"Yes, he is," he pushed through a few bushes, "This is out brillient get away."

"Oh, at least it's with someone we know. Why Finbar?"

"Let's just say he was in the neighborhood."

She and Skulduggery emerged through the foliage onto a vacant dirt road. Right on cue, a small mini van pulled out onto the road. It had the words _Outrageous Designs: Tattoos by Finbar Wrong._ She couldn't help to smile. Finbar skidded to a stop right in front of her and Skulduggery.

Rolling down his window he called, "Skul-man, Val-gal hop in!"

Once they were inside, Finbar stepped on the acceleration and drove off into town. Finbar looked over at Skulduggery who was trying to close up his fur coat. "Don't ask, Finbar."

"It's cool Skul-man, I wasn't." Finbar looked up at his top mirror, "Hey Val, why're in a robe?"

Skulduggery snapped his head sharply in Finbars direction. "That includes her."

"Skulduggery," started Valkyrie, "It's okay. You don't need to snap at him."

"It's no problemo. I understand that the Skul-mans not in a good mood."

They drove in silence till Skulduggery asked Finbar to stop by his home later on today. She was about to ask him why they couldn't do it when she remembered they were supposly 'gone'. Finbar said he was going to drop them off at his place first before he went off. _Outrageous Designs: Tattoos by Finbar Wrong_ was located not too far from Haggard but a little closer to Dublin. It looked like a regular tattoo shop from the outside with a glowing neon sign saying 'open'.

Finbar parked the van then after making sure no one was looking, got out of the van. He motioned for her and Skulduggery to come inside when he had the door open. The inside almost looked like his older store but with a lot more space and cleaner equipment.

"Through the door back there," Finbar pointed to the back of the shop, "Is where our house it actaully located. I called Sharon earlier. She'll be in the livin' room, I think."

"Thank you, Finbar," said Skulduggery.

"No worries, man." And Finbar Wrong exited out once more.

Skulduggery made a sound as if to clear his throat, "Well, do I look presentable for a lady."

Valkyrie scrunched up her face and shook her head, "Nope. You'd better stay here. I can handle conversations." Valkyrie turned to the door and felt Skulduggery pull her hair back. She turned back to him.

"I was just making sure _you_ looked presentable."

Smiling, she knocked and opened the door slightly. "Hello? Sharon? Finbar told us we could come in." Her eyes scanned her surrondings and she found them to be... quite nice. The main room was decorated in tone of marroon red and golden yellows. _Warm colors._ She walked and turned a corner to her left. She came into a sitting room and a woman in a rocking chair with a toddler in her arms. Sharon, she guessed, had long black hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. Valkyrie could only see the back of her head.

"Welcome," Sharon greeted in a low voice as to not awake the child.

"Hey," Valkyrie smiled, nearing.

"Where did Finbar go off to?"

"Skulduggery asked him to drop by Cemetary Road," she answered.

Sharon turned her head towards Valkyrie and she fought the urge to step away. Sharon's left side of her face was completly charcoal black and her eye bared no eye lid, leaving her eye to dry out in the color red.

"Well, will you like some tea then? You look cold standing there in a robe." She smiled, the edge of her lip moving her left cheek in an odd way.

"Oh yes please. Um... Skulduggery's still waiting he's just not comfortable coming in as he is."

"Oh that's fine," she stood up slowly, "He can wait in main room if he likes."

Valkyrie smiled after Sharon and turned to retrieve Skulduggery.

More to come!


	14. Chapter 14

Skulduggery agreed to wait in the main room while Valkyrie sipped her tea in the kitchen. Sharon had put her baby girl, Lani she told her, to bed in the other room. How she remembered nap time.

Sharon smiled again, "So what mess has Skulduggery gotten you into that you had to come for Finbars help?"

"Heh, would you believe we're hiding from the Sanctuary right now?"

"Something bad?"

"No, no just... needed some privacy."

"You two?"

"No! Not me and Skulduggery but... yeah me and Skulduggery but to talk privately about work and stuff but not that we need privacy to do that." _Man, I screwed that up big time._

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Valkyrie looked up at her smile again. "What do you mean?"

"You and Skulduggery were," she put up her fingers like quotes, "talking privately about work."

"Thank you." It felt good knowing someone else knew but then again she didn't really know Sharon that well.

"No problem. I didn't tell my friends that I was with Finbar till after our child s first birthday. Did you guys just recently get together?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie sighed.

"Well it was bound to happen according to all of Finbars tales at least. We're not the slightest surprised."

"How did your friends react to the news of you and Finbar?"

"They were dumbfounded. Couldn't believe it. Said he would ruin my life."

Valkyrie felt the blood rush from her face.

"But I still love him very much. Gave me the best years." They both heard the door open in the main room. "Think he's home." Sharon stood up and walked to the front door as Valkyrie followed.

"Sharon sweetie," exclaimed Finbar holding his arms open for her. She gave him a tight hug.

Valkyrie stood next to Skulduggery who was sitting on a wooden chair reading an old paperback novel. "Guess you were wrong, Skulduggery." A few years back, she and Skulduggery had made a bet on how long Finbar's relationship with Sharon would last. Skulduggery didn't say very long.

"Yeah, you won." He patted her on the back.

She was about to smack Skulduggery on the back of his skull when Finbar handed her a bundle of clothes. She recognized one of her t-shirts.

"I didn't know what you wanted to wear," Finbar started, "So I grabbed a ranch of random stuff... you know."

She thanked him before she and Skulduggery walked over to one of the back rooms.

"You told her?" Skulduggery questioned Valkyrie when they were alone.

"She figured it out for your information."

"But your rambling made it obvious."

"She said she knew it was bound to happen anyway."

"And how would she know that if we just met her today?" He dropped the fur coat to the floor.

"Sharon said she heard it from Finbar." She dropped her robe to the floor.

"Then Finbar already figured it out as well." He began putting on his black suit.

"You underestimated Finbars intelligence." She slipped on a pair of black jeans and cream purple top.

"Hmm... do I?"

She turned to him but he didn't continue. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. She knew him too well. "Everything." He pulled on his coat.

Valkyrie bent down and opened up the Tame luminating the room. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Everything will be fine soon okay?"

"Define soon."

She reached up to kiss him. "I mean when all the cases are over and we can walk down the street holding hands without anyone judging us."

"That's going to be a while."

"That's why I'm here for you."

-------

_SkulPoint of View_

After having greeted himself to Finbars wife, he pulled the skinny father out into the hall for a quick chat. "Finbar, what do you thinks going on?"

"Sanctuary business I'm guessin'. Can't figure another reason for any other circumstance that includes this Sensitive." He pointed to himself.

"If anything of what I say to you comes out of this house-"

"Skul-man, you should know me by now. Your my, er, trusted acquaintance. Anything you need to tell stays in this pie hole."

"Good," Skulduggery nodded approvingly, "Then you should know that me Valkyrie are together now."

"Ah, congratulations man! Finally settling down?"

"No. I'm still working on cases and I'm one in particular that has me at a road block."

"Well, Skulduggo I'm ready for anything you can throw at me. I'm ready to defend my country!"

"I don't need you defend anything."

"That's cool too. So what? Some information need to be given?"

"I need to know if you know anyone that can access the Black Market."

"Oh man, are you arresting people associated with it?"

"Maybe, depends on the person."

"Right... okay man, I can help you. I can access the Black Market and I'm sure you'll find who ever you re looking for in there."

"You can get into the market?"

"Yeah, just don't arrest Sharon but I can get in because she helped me find it. Sharon used to work for the Black Market. I swear man, she used to."

"Don't worry Finbar, I'm not going to arrest you or Sharon."

"Thanks Skul-man."

"I need you to get us inside. Murders are being committed and we think it might be a money scheme."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get you in." The bell in the door rang for a client that walked into the store. "I'll be right back, Skul."

Skulduggery looked at his watch as Finbar left to greet his visitor. They didn't have much time. If they stay any longer, people would really start to get worried about their mysterious disappearance. That's when he heard the gun shot.

He dashed towards the main door and flung it open. He saw Finbar sprawled out on the floor, blood flowing from his chest and a group of black hooded men walked into the room, a man with one arm as their leader.

"The skeleton detective," the man grinned, "We meet at last."

"At last? I'm not sure if I know you. You related to Crux by any chance?" He looked down a Finbar.

"Obviously you don't recognize me."

"I've never seen anyone that looks like the likes of you. Maybe that old man who lives across the street from me." Skulduggery heard Valkyrie move behind him. He placed a gentle hand on her wrist to warn her.

"You were always one for jokes and petty insults... my brother."

More to come!


	15. Chapter 15

Skulduggery heard Valkyrie gasp behind him. "I have no such person."

"Oh don't play coy with me, Skulduggery," sneered the man, "It was your fault it fell apart in the first place."

He clenched his fists. "Who are you?"

"My dear brother, I'm Krey Niles."

Skulduggery stood absolutely still. He felt Valkyrie pull slightly on his jacket.

"Skulduggery?" she asked, "Who is he?"

He ignored her, "How did you... What are you doing here?"

"My job, Skulduggery. Like you're doing yours." Krey lifted his hands and the room began to rapidly get darker. Skulduggery reached back to take hold of Valkyrie's hand.

"Necromancer," he whispered to her.

"That's useful information," she snapped at him, "Just like the information on who the hell this guy is."

"He is my _Bloodlust_, my brother."

"You had siblings?"

The room was now completely dark. "No not by blood."

"Your friend?"

"You could say he was my friend a long time ago."

"Oh course," Krey's voice echoed around them, "It seems like ages since we spoken. Well, it has been. Ah, and it seems you found a new toy to play with."

Skulduggery made a sinister growl. "Don't you dare," he defended.

"What's wrong Ang? Haven't told her yet?" he taunted.

Skulduggery pulled his hands out in front of him and began twisting them in a circular motion. "Come on, you coward. You never did show your face to your enemies."

"Enemies?" echoed Bloodlust, "Is that what we are? After all we've been through? What a shame."

Suddenly a force began to wrap tightly around his rib cage and he felt himself begin to crumble to the ground.

_ValPoint of View_

Blindly, she felt Skulduggery move from her grip. In instinct she yelled his name, "Skulduggery!" She clicked her fingers together but she couldn't see the flame. Panicking, she let the flame die and moved foward, stumbling into the crouched figure of Skulduggery Pleasant.

He yelled out in the darkness.

She bent down at his side but she was thrown back, crashing into a wall. Valkyrie quickly regained her footing. She was just about to cast a few fireballs in hope it would hit him when suddenly the darkness lifted. She saw Krey being pulled down by his throat by the lean figure of Finbar.

Finbar gripped Krey tightly, the brother choking for air. "You bitter, old man," said Finbar in a voice that was not his, "I should kill you right now."

"Oh I think not, my master," Bloodlust gasped, "You know that he needs me but it's the matter of getting to that point isn t it?"

_Master?_

Finbar lifted Krey off the ground and pushed him towards his men. "Take him," Finbar sneered, "Try to kill Skulduggery Pleasant again and it will be the end of your pitiful lives."

Bloodlust regained his composure and nodded to his men. They were gone in an instant, closing the door behind them.

Finbar turned to Valkyrie. "You need to be more protective and intelligent about your motives," he exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at him, about to say something, she remembered Skulduggery. "Skulduggery," she knelled next to him. He held himself tightly.

"Great," he breathed, "Not only were we screwed before but we're in deep shit now."

"He broke your ribs didn't he? Hold on Skulduggery, I'll call the Sanctuary."

"No," he gasped in pain, "Go and call Ghastly." He looked up at Finbar, "And what are you doing here?"

Valkyrie was pushed aside by a gentle force as Sharon pushed past her with a sword in hand. She walked up and pulled it to Finbars neck. "Where is my husband you bastard?"

"He's fine," Finbars body replied, "Valkyrie you really should be going."

"Not till I know who you are first," she crossed her arms.

"That's," Skulduggery started, "Solomon Wreath."

Sharon made a disgusted face. "It's high time you died old man," she sneered.

"Wreath," Valkyrie moved forward, "Why'd you come back?"

"To tell you something and to save Skulduggery's hide of course." Finbar looked sideways at the skeleton.

"I want to let you know who killed me and the White Cleaver. I want to tell you that Kenspeckle is innocent in the affair. I want to tell you who I was meeting last night," he looked at Sharon, "Then I'll leave."

"Start singing," said Sharon.

"Wait," Valkyrie exclaimed, "I'm sorry but Skulduggery comes first in my book." She reached for Sharon's cell phone and dialed Ghastly's number. After explaining to him of Skulduggery's crisis, she hung up and let Wreath continue.

Solomon cleared his throat, "I was meeting a man named Nickolas Romel that night to gain information on a certain gang arising known as _The Undertakers_." He glanced at Skulduggery before continuing, "Romel did have the information on the rising leader of the group, Bloodlust, but as soon as me and the Cleaver headed for Kenspeckles place for more information. We sensed we were being followed.

"So we waited for our visitor in the theater but who showed up surprised us. It was -" He lurched forward as if he were kicked in the stomach and began coughing and heaving.

"Wreath," Valkyrie rushed towards him.

"Valkyrie wait!" Skulduggery reached out.

When she reached his slumped form, his eyes had turned completely white. Finbar stood up and spoke in a much deeper tone then Solomon. "So sorry people," said the new voice, "But that little piece of information is classified." He gripped Valkyrie by her collar. "Blood was right. She is pretty," he smiled. Valkyrie couldn't speak.

"Get away from her," growled Skulduggery, gathering to his feet. She saw him lunge for Finbar and suddenly she was on the floor.

Sharon pulled at Skulduggery's jacket, "Don't hurt him! That's my husband!"

"You can come and face me you coward," Skulduggery said in a low voice that Valkyrie could barely hear.

"I would," replied the voice, "But I'm busy, Ang. Maybe later." He smiled and his eyes rolled back.

When Skulduggery backed away, Sharon moved down to Finbars side. "Honey, speak to me."

Valkyrie caught Skulduggery as he buckled to his knees. "You're going to live right?" she asked, worried.

"Of course I'm going to live," Skulduggery laughed, "I've got something I need to live for."

She smiled then it turned to a frown. "You have some serious explaining to do."

"And I swear I'll answer them all. Even if you won't like the answers."

------

_SkulPoint of View_

"You better have a damn good reason for not contacting me earlier," whispered Ghastly.

"I do and you will hear it later," Skulduggery gasped. _Damn my rib cage._

"You better. The whole damn Sanctuary has been looking for you."

"They missed me? I'm flattered."

"This is not a joke," Ghastly said sternly, "What happened?"

They had been heading towards the medical ward where Kenspeckle had been waiting. "I stumbled across a very important man and went after him."

"Who exactly, and don't you dare give me a smart-ass remark."

Skulduggery hesitated, "Brother Bloodlust."

Ghastly's eyes widened as Skulduggery began to recall the events. "Wreath told you this?"

"Yes, but I can't say I trust the guy even if he did save my life. Kenspeckle is still a suspect."

"Who was the other processor?"

"Brother Bitter Plague."

"That bitch? He's a pain in the ass."

"You got that right." Skulduggery winced.

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie trailed behind. As much as she would have loved to be at Skulduggery's side, he was hiding something very important from her. Feeling the echo-stone and the Tame in her pockets, she pushed on, determined to get the answers she needed.

She saw Kenspeckle ahead as he made a quick glance in her direction, narrowing his eyes before he helped Skulduggery.

She wondered what he knew. Valkyrie thought back for a moment. Kenspeckle did hate Skulduggery for taking her in but it wasn't just that. Kenspeckle had mentioned something before, something about Skulduggery and his friends and how he didn't approve. China had taught her to clear he mind when searching for old memories. They would become clear if dealt with the right steps and silence. She lingered back to concentrate. Then it came to her:

_"The war is over," Kenspeckle had said. "Those days of death and mayhem are gone."_

_"Not for some of us," Skulduggery responded._

_Kenspeckle looked at Skulduggery, and there was something in his eyes Valkyrie had never seen before. "Perhaps," he countered, "For those of you how need it."_

_Skulduggery was quiet for a moment. "Professor," he said at last, "I hope you're not implying that I _like _the death and the mayhem."_

_"Without it, where would you be? Or, more to the point, _who_ would you be? We are defined by the things that we do, Detective. And you tend to hurt people."_

_Skulduggery's chin tilted slightly. "The world is a dangerous place. In order for people like you to live in relative safety, there need to be people like me."_

_"Killers, you mean."_

_Skulduggery showed no signs of anger, or even annoyance. "You are an interesting man, Professor."_

_"Why is that, Skulduggery? Because I'm not scared of you? Even during the war, with the reputation you and your friends enjoyed, I spoke out against your methods. I wasn't afraid of you then and I'm certainly not afraid of you now."_

Her memory fast forward a bit.

_Just as she and Skulduggery reached the double doors, Kenspeckle spoke again._

_"Detective, have you ever considered the fact that violence is the resource of the uncivilized man?"_

_Skulduggery looked back. "I'm sophisticated, charming, suave, and debonair, Professor. But I never claimed to be civilized." *_

*Reference from _Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones_ chapter 8 _The Civilized Man_

More to come


	16. Chapter 16

Skulduggery lay on the medical bed with his boney arms behind his skull. He looked up when Valkyrie entered the room. It had been a couple hours since he had last seen her and didn't like being apart for that long. He raised up on his elbows but saw that Valkyrie's face wasn't very happy. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed, "What's wrong is that you've been keeping crap from me and for what? In hope I would never find out? That I would never ask?"

"Valkyrie, if you're talking about the whole brother nonsense, then it's just-"

"I'm not talking about that," she interrupted him, "I mean the little details like 'It seems you found a new toy to play with?'"

"Valkyrie- "

"And not only that, but they also address you as Ang? What the heck is that about?"

"Valkyire, don't interrupt me," he sat up right in the bed, "I used to think women were only used for that purpose, I admit. That's until I met my wife and got her pregnant." He could hear the acid in his voice, but he didn't care. "I fell in love with her then and never again slept with another woman. After the death of her, my child, and myself; I had time to think. I had time to sit down and reflect and everything that I have done and you know what? I feel pretty bad for it all. I am referred to as 'Ang' because of a nickname I used to carry." Valkyrie stared at him. He guessed unable to think of anything to say. So he sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay, really. I'm just glad you tell me the truth." She smiled and sat herself next to him.

"What if someone walks in?" Skulduggery asked, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"I don't care anymore. What if I don't get to see you tomorrow or next week?"

He drew his head back a bit. "Now why would you think about something like that?"

"It only made me realize that when I saw Sharon leaning over Finbar wishing him to come back."

"He's alright isn't he?"

"Yes, we got him here as soon as possible."

"Good." When Valkyrie didn't say anything more, he made a sound as if to clear his throat. "Well, we can get into the Black Market now."

"Yeah but who are we looking for?"

"I have been thinking about that. I had made a conduct to say that Kenspeckle's still a suspect. Wreath could have killed Romel for all we know but the person who killed him didn't have a strong magic and if they did it was undetectable."

"So it could be another investor like you said?"

"Maybe or maybe it was the boss himself. Romel could have been a crook and pissed off the head man." That's when the door opened and Sharon walked in.

"Hey," she smiled, "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine," Skulduggery responded, "Um... I was wondering if I could ask you a question." "Sure, no problem."

"Who is in charge of the Black Market?"

"Last I heard, a new man just stepped into that position. His name was Crane Legous."

"Funny name," said Valkyrie.

"Are there any other major investors?" Skulduggery asked.

"There aren't many major corporations around anymore ever since Crane took office. The only remaining high salesmen is a woman named Elia Red."

"Right," Skulduggery muttered. _I've worked in this position for how long and I don't know these names! I should know this..._ "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get better," she smiled and walked out.

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and ran his boney finger on the side of her jaw. "You're so beautiful."

"And I'll never get tired of you saying that." She got up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you in an hour okay? I got some things to do and then we could head back to Cemetery Road." She winked.

------

_SkulPoint of View_

Ghastly was kind enough to drive them back to Gordons house to pick up Skulduggery's Bentley. Oh, how he missed his Bentley. He retrieved his jacket, gun, and car keys and soon he and Valkyrie were off back to Cemetery Road. When Skulduggery pulled into the drive way, he got out of the car and opened Valkyrie's door. When they finally entered the household, Valkyrie pulled out the Tame and tossed it to him.

"Now let's talk." She smiled.

"Of course," he slipped off his jacket and threw it on the couch. Lifting her off her feet, he brought them to her room. She laughed. He laid her on the bed and they began to take off their clothes.

"At least you remembered to take off your clothes first," Valkyrie laughed as she unstrapped her bra.

"I've learned my lesson," he threw his pants to the side.

"I also noticed how much wiser you got with using the Tame," she commented.

"I figured how to use that thing properly to get what I want out of it."

"Do you think you could walk around human with it on without granting anyone else s desire?"

"I was actually thinking of that," he pushed her down on the bed, "And I think I can get that to work."

Valkyrie smiled, "I'm sure you can pull it off. It would be a brilliant disguise."

Skulduggery reached over her to grab the Tame. He opened it up and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Hey," snapped Valkyrie, "Why so dark? I want to see your face when you re talking to me and kissing me."

He made a face that she couldn't see. "Okay..." He closed it once more and reopened it with a red mist. "Better?" he smiled.

"Yep," she exclaimed, "I can see that cute smile of yours." She touched his cheek.

"Oh, flattering." He leaned in to kiss her deeply pushing up against her. She began running her hands up and down his back. He parted and looked down at her. "Valkyrie," he breathed, "I'm part of _The Undertakers_."

"What?"

"The Undertakers. They were a group of people who killed the wicked because they believed they deserved it."

"That gang that Wreath mentioned earlier? You're part of a _gang_?"

"Correction. I _was _part of it."

She nodded, "And that's why Krey called you brother."

"Yes," he sighed, "But that was a very very long time ago. I was part of The Undertakers when I was still alive."

She hugged him close. "If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not."

He pulled away from her slightly. "But you don't understand. We were not the nicest people around. I killed people on a daily basis. It was a routine to find a mugger on the street and cut his head off."

She blinked. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"No," he said lifting up from her, "I'm trying to tell you how serious my past is."

"That's right," she reached for his chin, "Your _past_."

He gripped her hand gently and gave her another kiss. How he loved being with her. How he missed being cared for and understood. _I love you_. He ran his right hand down her back lifted her to him. He felt her slide her fingers through his hair and kiss him more passionately. The taste of her he compared to sweet nectar.

Rolling him on to his back, Valkyrie kissed his neck as he kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers across her chest as she spread out her legs for him. He reached his lips up to kiss before entering into her body. He would give anything to make her happy, to make her feel loved. He would never leave her... never.

-------

Skulduggery and Valkyrie laid next to each other with their arms around each others waists above the sheets. Both wishing to never have to let go of the other. Valkyrie cleared her throat, "So tell me more about The Undertakers." She laid her head comfortably against his chest.

Skulduggery thought for a moment. "Well what do you want to know first?"

"Everyone had a nickname you said. What was yours and the others?"

"Here's the order in which The Undertakers was created," he began, "Thirteen of us to be exact. There is the leader which was indeed Bloodlust. Then there was I, second in command. I was known as The Merciless Angel."

"Ang..." she whispered in understanding.

"I personally prefer Skulduggery," he smiled. "Anyway, then there was the three brutes: The Devastator, Brutal Craze, and The Colossal End. We had a sensitive named Bitter Plague. Two other elementals besides myself: The Lovely Phobia and Frostbite."

"You had girls in your group?"

"Yep, besides Phobia there was The Sorrowful Remains who was an adept."

"Ah..."

"Two other adepts were The Atom Split and The Insane Shocker. We had one other necromancer named Nightmare, go figure."

She laughed.

"And lets see I know I'm missing one more... ah yes. We had a vampire. His name was The Grim Eater."

Valkyrie couldn't have held back her laugh if she tried. "The Grim _Eater_? Seriously?"

"Seriously but no matter how silly the name, we were never to be underestimated."

"Why are your names so... I don't know the word... unpleasant?"

"We liked to think of ourselves as punishers for the bad, executioners for the worst and the pretty for the ugly."

She laughed again. "Well, well. I'm sure you scared the crap out of them."

"And we did. When the war came about, we practically sold our souls to the highest bidder. Ending up working for the right side."

"At least. I don't know what I would do if you were a criminal."

"Maybe in my next life, I'll be a criminal."

"Well the Sanctuary would have a hard time getting to you."

He held her more tightly. "After I died, the group began to be more aggressive to the opposers. To avenge the death of one of their own. It came to a surprise when I returned. Blood immediately appointed me the head of the group because he knew what I wanted to do next."

"Kill Serpine."

He nodded. "But by the time the war was over, I passed the position back to Blood and told them I was leaving."

"The five years you disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Blood wasn't very happy about it, not to mention the other eleven. They called me a traitor and a coward for leaving them. I was surprised when I saw Bloodlust again today. I suppose I figured he was dead, like the others. I have heard of the death of one of my brothers in paper one morning, Brother Frostbite, was hit but a train and had died instantly. Then there was the death of my sister Lovely Phobia, who was beheaded in a bar. There was soon the death of Brother Brutal Craze who was strangled and killed as if someone was picking off my family."

"Did you consider them your family?"

"I did, I had no living relatives. Mine were wiped out by the plague that spread through Europe."

"I'm sorry." He could feel her sympathy.

"There's no need to be sad about it. For all the years I've been around, I've learned that grieving never got you anywhere."

"What about Wreath?" she asked, "Bloodlust said master when he showed up."

"Ah yes, Blood was the apprentice of Solomon Wreath."

"Like your master Kane Gregous?"

"Yes," Skulduggery smiled and suddenly it turned to a frown.

"Man," Valkyrie laughed, "Wreath was older then dirt. Skulduggery...?" She looked up at him.

"Sharon said earlier that the leader of the Black Market was a man named Crane Legous."

"Yeah..."

"I think she mistaked the name for _Kane Gregous_."

Whoo that was a load of reading for you guys wasn't it?

Sorry about that. But hey now you know a little more about the Skul-man More to come!


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyrie quickened her pace to keep up with Skulduggery as he zoomed through the Sanctuary. Heading for the medical ward, he made no intention to talk to anyone else but the person he was looking for. Once he entered the white room, he spotted Sharon and Finbar towards the back, the toddler in her arms again. "Sharon," Skulduggery breathed, "How's Finbar doing?" Finbar lay still on the bed.

"Oh, I'm fine Skul-man," said Finbar brightly as he opened his eyes.

"Look Finbar, I'm sorry for what I've put you through," Skulduggery apologized.

"Oh, it's okay man. I did a mighty heroic thing back there and, you know, for the good of mankind and uh... monster kind." He smiled and suddenly he sat up in his bed, "Oh! Yeah, Skuldug, I was thinkin' about the, uh, Black Market thing and Sharon agreed she would take ya' there."

Skulduggery inclined his head towards her, "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Valkyrie.

"You're welcome," Sharon replied.

"Now you guys go and kick whatevers evils ass is out there and bring peace to the world and all," Finbar waved his hand in the air.

"Will do, Finbar," Skulduggery promised. "Now," he turned to his partner, "Are you ready to see the Black Market?"

"I don't know," Valkyrie smiled, "Might be a little dangerous."

"Oh, you take the fun out of things. I'm dying to get a look in there."

She rolled her eyes.

-------

_ValPoint of View_

Behind the old tattoo shop, Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed Sharon down into the old sewer network. Like before, they followed the same path till they reached the cloaking barrier. Sharon pushed her thumb up against the scanner and the bars parted for them.

"This is as far as I'll go," said Sharon.

"Thank you for getting us in," Valkyrie waved as she departed. Then she turned to Skulduggery. "We're going to the Black Market. Are you excited?"

He looked at her stiffly. "The enthusiasm is oozing out of me. Can't you see?" He took hold of her hand, "Ladies first."

_If I didn't know him better, I would have thought of him as an angel_. Stepping through the portal, she felt the world shift around her in a circular motion soon presenting her with the view of the market. Her jaw fell, "Wow." The Black Market seemed like it was draped in ribbons of purple upon black velvet. There were streets that wove in and out of little shops and stands. There was one main street that cut through the heart of the market, its path a stream of white rocks. She looked up to see little faeries flying above her head. Being a market, it was filled with people from all kinds of species and races. Valkyrie could have sworn she saw a centaur walk by.

She heard Skulduggery step up beside her and she turned to him with an air of excitement. But she gasped.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, "Surprised?"

"I can't believe it worked," she grinned.

Skulduggery produced her favorite smile, "That's because I'm brilliant." His black hair fell across his face.

"Ha ha," she failed to hide her smile. Valkyrie waved her hand about, "Look at this place."

Skulduggery raised his head up, "It is truly amazing. I understand why it wouldn't want to be found."

She gestured him to follow her as she walked up to a booth in front of her covered in jewels. The woman behind the table was covered in cloths so that she could only see the pair of green eyes. "See something you like? the woman asked.

"Where did you get these from?" asked Skulduggery.

"Oh, darling, these are from south India. Right off the Prince's table."

Valkyrie picked up a glistening orange stone.

"Ah," breathe the woman, "An original cats eye."

"How much?" asked Skulduggery.

Valkyrie snapped her head in his direction, "Skul-"

"_Ang_, sweetie." He pressed a single finger to her lips.

"Oh a couple I see." observed the woman.

"Yes," said Skulduggery, "Now what's the...?"

"It's worth 800 Euros or two faeries."

He took out his wallet.

"Ang," Valkyrie said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"You can't buy this for me."

He handed his card over, "But I just did."

She scowled at him but couldn't help to think of how nice the cats eye choker would look on her.

"Nice doin' business with you," the woman waved as they departed.

Skulduggery stopped Valkyrie from walking away by grasping her shoulder. He looked at her lovingly.

"Can't believe you just did that," she stated.

"It's all because I love you." He took the choker from her hands and put it around her neck. "It's looks beautiful on you." She blushed and he reached down to kiss her.

She liked the feeling of being able to love her lover in public. They weren't ashamed to be themselves down there. Like they were just ordinary people.

When he parted, he took her hand in his. "Now lets go find Kane."

They walked down the main street, hand in hand, looking for a suitable candidate for information. Valkyrie gazed at all the things held for auction and sale. When she thought Nickolas Romel was the big dog, she was way wrong. She filched when a few vampires crossed her way and was almost knocked over by a couple of muscular dwarfs. Skulduggery kept her near, as they approached a district selling animals and slaves. She gaped at all the creatures locked up in cages. A rhino sorta looking thing snapped its fearsome jaws at her as they passed. She held tightly to Skulduggery's arm, who put it around her shoulders.

When they reached the next district, it sold nothing but potions and poisons, spell books, and candles. _Witchcraft Headquarters._ They were just about to round a corner when someone called, "The Merciless Angel!"

Valkyrie turned around to see a young man walking up to them. He was clothed completely in black with a glowing light blue ring on his right middle finger. His lazy mohawk bounced up and down as he walked. "Oh my God! It's you! I thought you were dead!"

Skulduggery stood still. Only after a moment did he mutter, "You still look the same."

"That's the magic of magic! Man, it's been forever!" He held out his arms.

Skulduggery stepped forward to give a, what Skulduggery would call, a manly hug. "The Insane Shocker," Skulduggery smiled.

"Righty oh! And who's this fine young lady you have with ya?"

"This," Skulduggery put his arm around Valkyrie, "Is my girlfriend."

She blushed.

"Oh ho, man you picked a pretty one might I say."

"Yeah, well, she's my first love in a long time."

"Well that's awesome! I was just betrothed just a few weeks ago. Finally after all these years I found the perfect woman for me."

"That's great, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's you around here for?"

"I'm looking for the leader of the Black Market." Skulduggery inclined his head.

"Oh, he's a hell of a far from this spot but did you know the old one died? It was replaced by guess who."

"Um... Grace Kelly."

The Insane Shocker laughed, "No, no but it would have been an honor if it were her wouldn't it? Nah, it's your old man, Ang, Kane."

Valkyrie saw Skulduggery smile as if to himself. "That's a well surprise."

"Yep, I was shocked when he got the apart too." He laughed, "Get it? Shocked?"

Skulduggery laughed, "Yes, brother, do you know a way I can get to him?"

"Oh yeah sure. I can bring you there, if you like. I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms."

"That would be pleasant, thank you."

"No problem, lemme go get my jacket real quick." And he departed back to his booth.

Skulduggery squeezed Valkyrie s hand and gave her a gentle kiss.

More to come! Please comment!


	18. Chapter 18

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery as he adjusted his tie. "You seem awfully joyful," she commented.

"Indeed I am. Shocker I really thought was dead. Now to see him standing there is a big surprise to me."

"I'm glad you found another little piece of your family again."

He smiled at her and gasped her in a tight hug. "Truthfully, you were all the family I would have ever needed."

Valkyrie patted his stomach when she saw his brother approaching.

"Ah, ain't that sweet?" sighed Insane. "Hey by the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Victoria Morency," Valkyrie said quickly.

"Very elegant name, I'm impressed. Very much more exciting then Ernest Lock would ever be." He put a baseball cap on his head.

"I thought you tried your hardest," grinned Skulduggery.

"Ha ha," he responded sarcastically, "I don't care. I wouldn't have thought of anything like Skulduggery anyway." The Shocker gestured for them to follow as he began to snake through the crowed market.

"What are doing down here?" Skulduggery indicated to Shocker.

"Oh, um... been doing some stealing here and there. My specialty happens to be down in Australia. I personally sell music but my fianc is a witch and she sells animal body parts in jars."

Valkyrie made a face, "Doesn't it stick in there?"

"Yeah, it does. Back at our place she has a separate shed for doing extractions and such so it's not too bad."

Valkyrie smiled. _The Insane Shocker certainly doesn't act like a killer._ She looked to her left as they entered into another part of the Black Market. This district ranged from weapons, maps, and armor. She caught Skulduggery glancing, every few booths, at guns. Once he stopped for a moment but kept walking.

They entered into the district filled with music, clothes, and artworks. If she had to choose, this would be her favorite part of the Black Market. She gazed in awe at the numerous amounts of statues that raised above her head. Some she recognized from Greek mythology. Her eye caught a small girl asking for a pair of Asian shoes. The man at her side was ten times her size. He bought the shoes then reached down to kiss her. Suddenly she didn't think it was a little girl anymore.

When the Insane Shocker finally came to a halt. He instructed that they'd stay put while he checked in. When he had disappeared behind a cloth door, Valkyrie asked Skulduggery whether he thought Kane would remember him.

"He might. Actually I'm counting that he will. He would be useful for information."

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't continue. When Skulduggery's brother returned, he didn't look all too happy. "What's wrong?"

"Turns out he's not here," he reported, "Apparently he's out on business. But I'm sure you can catch him later. Definitely when he presents his yearly celebration."

"Celebration?" asked Skulduggery.

"Yeah. Gregous usually finances the yearly Day of the _Living _Celebration."

"Why is it in June?" asked Valkyrie.

"Well, it's said that that day was the first day the Ancients and the Faceless Ones came about. It's only celebrated by the Black Market because it represents our little secret that's been kept a secret for years."

"Oh."

"Yep, interesting stuff. Remember those Faceless worshipers Ang? They were a bitch to kill weren't they? Them and their little flashy gizmos."

"Yes they were." He looked away.

"So you guys sticking around?" Insane asked.

"No, I think we should be heading." Skulduggery smiled. "Can you point us to the out?"

"You can go through the sewer entrance or the cemetery."

"We'll take the sewer. My car's parked out there."

"Wait if there's two entry ways in, then how do the people with the slaves and animals get in here without being spotted?" asked Valkyrie.

"Teleporters. With the lack of Teleporters around lately though they are highly expensive to hire." He pointed behind them, "That's the way through to the sewers."

"Where can we get a membership?" asked Skulduggery.

"Oh you can get those in any district, but I'd recommend you go to the one in the potions area. She won't rip you off."

"Thanks, Shock."

"No problem Ang. So I'll be seeing ya Victoria." He held his hand out to her.

She shook his hand and he departed, saluting to Skulduggery. "He's nice."

"That he is."

--------

When they arrived back in the witches district, as she called it, Skulduggery left for a moment to purchase their memberships. She wandered over to a shop that was selling spell books. She gaped at the collection China would be proud of. After wandering around for a few minutes she saw a book that caught her eye. _Spells and Charms to Improve your Daily Life. Interesting._

Skulduggery appeared next to her suddenly. "What you staring at now, love?"

She gave him a face before she took the book off the shelf. "Stuff to improve our lives. Maybe there's a cooking spell so we don't have to eat out all the time. I don't want to get fat." He shook his head as she took the book off its shelf. After purchasing it, they both headed back through the districts. When they arrived back inside the sewer way, Skulduggery turned off the Tame and put his disguise back to use. "I much prefer you the other way," she commented.

"Yeah, well, people respect this me more then they respect the other."

--------

Finally back in the Bentley, Skulduggery proposed to her the idea of going to the Sanctuary to tell them who the suspects are. He insisted that she'd stay behind.

"No, Skulduggery," she said firmly.

"Valkyrie please," he pleaded, "I am going to have a fit thrown at me because Kane is working as the Black Market. Not only that but I need to report this Elia Red and Bloods presence in this matter. I'd really feel better if you stayed at Cemetery Road."

Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest. Pouting, she mumbled "Fine." She felt Skulduggery smile.

Upon arriving back at Skulduggery's house, he opened the Tame to give her a passionate kiss outside the front door. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before heading back to the Bentley.

She smiled and waved as he left her behind. _Damn him for being so freakin' romantic_. She could only hate him for a temporary time. Closing the front door behind her, she walked to their room and looked through her other jacket pockets. A thought occurred to her as she did. _I have to ask Ghastly for new fighting clothes, since the other one is gone._ Finding what she was looking for, she placed the echo stone on the dresser and turned it on. Gordon appeared glaring at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Sanctuary came," she answered, folding up clothes that were laying on the floor.

"Did you get caught yet?"

"If you're talking about me and Skulduggery, then no. Actually we're doing pretty good right now."

"After the, what? How many times have you had sex with this man?"

She turned to him sharply, "With respect, none of your business Uncle." She pulled out the spell book she had bought and laid it out on the bed. "If all you're going to talk to me about is my relationships then you might as well go back into that stone of yours."

He just stood there.

Valkyrie opened the book and started skimming through the pages. Convenient stuff. _How to clean your house with the snap of your fingers. How to fix your bed with the wave of your hand._ She felt Gordon come by her side.

"What you reading, Val?"

She turned it over for him to see, "Spells and Charms to Improve your Daily Life."

"Ah."

She flipped throught a couple more pages and a particular one called _Memory Recall_ caught Gordons eye. It was used when you suspect your spouse had been cheating on you. A smile dawned on his face. She turned the page. "Hey, have you ever wandered what it be like to meet the old Skulduggery?"

"No, not really." But as she pondered over it, her curiosity wandered to Skulduggery's memories. What did his head hold inside it?

"Oh I think you do. Don't you want to know why he acts the way he does."

She sighed, "I guess you're right but it doesn't mean I'm going to snoop in Skulduggery's memories."

"I want to show you something then. A memory of mine."

Valkyrie looked down at the book. The spell called for something of the person in question. "You have something?"

"Myself of course," he smiled.

Valkyrie followed the instructions carefully and precisely. Having Gordon stand in front of the mirror she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gordon slipped one of Skulduggery's ties in his pocket. The spell was cast on the mirror in front of her, resulting in a wave of magic that hit gently on the surface. She gaped in amazement as a view of a dark Dublin street appeared in her mirror. The instructions directed her to come up with a word to return back to the present. After thinking for a moment, she decided on the word Stephanie. Glancing at the time on the clock, it read 2:32 pm. Taking a deep breath, Gordon placed the tie against it as Valkyrie stepped inside the mirror.

_December 31, 1921 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie gasped as she plummeted to the stone ground. Cursing the book, she lifted herself to her feet and looked around her. It was about midday, she concluded, and she was on a small narrow street, filled with piles of wood, trash, and beer cans. _What a weird place to come_. She looked up when she heard someone walking down the street. It was a boy with black hair and loosely worn clothes. He wore a thin white shirt and black slacks. She was about to hide so he wouldn't see her when suddenly another boy with red hair walked right through her from behind. She shrieked away noticing that they didn't hear her or see her. _Makes sense, I'm in a memory. But neither of these boys looked like Gordon._

"Hey so are you in or not?" the red head boy asked.

"I am," replied the other.

"Good you know what you have to do then."

"Yes."

"Good luck Do-"

"Please," the other boy interrupted, "Call me Skulduggery, Skulduggery Pleasant."

Start of my mini story within a story. =)

More to come!


	19. What Have You Done 1

Valkyrie stood still, her mouth falling slowly open. _He was so young and unfamiliar._ Anger began to boil up inside her. _Damn it Gordon._ Why did you have to do that? "Stephanie," she said firmly but nothing happened. The red headed boy turned around and left as Skulduggery turned on his heel as well. "Stephanie," she repeated. Why wasn't she being transported back? Fear bubbled up within her. She must have doe something wrong with the spell and now she was trapped.

She suddenly heard a sound as if there was paper ripping. She turned around to see the street being torn up behind her, rising to the sky in a mass of black. Panicking, she ran. Up the street and around the corner. She fazed through a pair of lovers and an elderly man. She saw the fifteen year old Skulduggery walking up ahead. Looking back, she noticed that the street pausing in its destruction as Skulduggery stopped briefly. _Oh I get it. I need to be with Skulduggery the whole time since it s his memory._

His momentary pause gave her enough time to catch back up to him. Skulduggery quickened his pace rounding around a corner and another till he came upon a house in an urban setting. He went up the stairs by twos and entered. _His house?_ Walking through the front door, she gazed in awe at the interior of obvious luxury. She heard quick footsteps to her right.

"Master Dominic! Master Dominic!" She saw a old woman in a maids outfit run up to the bottom of the stairs, staring up at the ascending Skulduggery who was pushing off vases as he went. "Master Dominic! I don't think your parents would approve your actions!"

He looked down at her with hatred in his eyes. "My parents are dead!"

"If they were still here they would be very disappointed in you!"

He turned away and entered a room on his left. Valkyrie moved around to have a better look of the scene.

"Don't go into Master Pleasant's study!"

He came back out holding something in his hands. "Your master is dead." Lifting the revolver, _his_ revolver that she had grown so familiar of, he pointed it down at the maid and pulled the trigger.

Valkyrie flinched as if she herself had been shot. The maids body fell limply to the floor, blood oozing out the center of her head. She ran up to her and suddenly Skulduggery was there. Right next to her. A killer.

----------

_SkulPoint of View ------ Dublin, Ireland --- Present Day_

Skulduggery entered the front door with an air of achievement. "Valkyrie, love, I have some great news." He took out the Tame and slipped off his coat, draping it over the back of the couch. He opened the Tame and untucked his shirt and unbuttoned a couple buttons. "Valkyrie, love?" he called again. _Maybe she's in the bathroom... or sleeping._ He had been gone for a while. He smiled to himself imagining her sleeping. Taking the Tame, he walked over to what he now referred to as "their" bedroom.

A huge grin spread across his face as he rounded the corner and leaned in the bedroom doorway. His smile quicky faded when he didn't see Valkyrie but... "Gordon?"

Gordon stood there with his arms crossed and a smug look across his face. "Oh its been awhile, Skulduggery and might I say congratulations on your flesh."

Skulduggery blinked, having not moved his position. "You're dead."

"And so are you. Now that we got that clarified, say Valkyrie was standing in here, what were you planning on doing after standing in [i]that position?"

Skulduggery immediately straightened his posture. "You're an echo," he stated.

"And you re a child molester."

Skulduggery was taken aback. "What did you just call me?" he said with as much venom as he could muster.

"You are raping my niece so I decided to see if she really loves you or if you are just using her for sex now that you're human."

"What the hell are you saying? Where is she?"

"She is where she needs to be right now. In your memories."

"What did you do?!" he yelled. Skulduggery ran forward and dived for Gordon. He went right through him. He knelled on the ground and gripped the edge of the bed frame, bringing his hands to his eyes.

"She needed to see."

"No she didn't! You ruined me! It was hard enough telling her that I killed people now she's going to see it!"

"And she won't come back till it's through." He smiled. "I made sure of that. I asked it specifically to show her everything you didn't want her to know."

"Monster!" Skulduggery choked.

"I'm the monster here? No, I'm your friend telling you this is the wrong thing to be doing."

"You are no friend of mine." he said firmly. When Gordon didn't answer to that he continued, "My friend would have not even considered the idea. He would not make me endure so much pain. The real Gordon would have been happy for us." He turned around to see that Echo Gordon had returned to the stone. He yelled out in fury. How did that echo stone get there anyway. Valkyrie must have found it and was planning on showing it to him when he returned. He crawled over to the mirror and stared at the scene depicting Valkyrie next to his fifteen year old self. He placed a hand to his eyes again. He was doomed. It was over. She'll never see him the same again...

--------

_ValPoint of View - - - - December 31, 1921 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Skulduggery had knelled down beside her and reached his hand outward. She made to shove his hand away from the woman but she went right through him. Tears filling her eyes, she watched as Skulduggery reached out to touch the wound on the maids head, dipping his fingers in her blood. He then moved those same fingers across her open eyes, closing them coated with her own blood. He began to say a prayer looking up to the heavens. He asked for forgiveness of what he had done and what he was about to do.

After a few minutes, Skulduggery stood up once more, grabbing the gun, and walked through the front door. Valkyrie followed him quickly. She didn't want to know what would happen to her if she was left behind. She didn't notice it before but Skulduggery had grabbed a coat on the way out. He used it to hide his blood stained left hand. He rudely bumped through crowds and received a bunch of dirty words but he still kept on.

Valkyrie didn't like what she was seeing one bit. She couldn't blame Skulduggery for keeping his past a secret but before she really did want to know. Skulduggery turned into a dark alleyway and into a old hotel building. She followed him as he trekked up the stairs and out onto the roof. It was a cool and windy night. The first thing Valkyrie saw when she made it to the top was a man about six feet in height wearing a old fashioned top hat. He was strongly built but his face was very soft.

"Skulduggery," the man said, "How nice of you to join me."

"Gregous, we need to talk," Skulduggery stated.

"Look listen Do -"

"No you listen!" Skulduggery exclaimed, "All I ever wanted was a family. I turned to you and you stabbed me in the back! Was it really worth it, Kane? Was it really worth it?!"

"You don't understand what you're talking about. You will never be able to comprehend my reasons for doing what I did."

"What is there to understand when you killed my mother! You heartless son of a bitch! I let you train me and this is what I get?!"

Valkyrie gasped, unable to hold the tears from her eyes.

Skulduggery stomped up to Gregous and stood face to face with him. Kane was absolutely still. "You deserve to die traitor," Skulduggery hissed. With the blink of her eye, Skulduggery suddenly had his gun out and pointed at Gregous's head.

Valkyrie held her breath as Kane stared at Skulduggery with sad and compassionate eyes. As if he knew his apology will never fulfill the sorrow in Skulduggery's heart.

Valkyrie screamed out when her lover pulled the trigger, Kane falling limply at his feet.

Confused? All questions about Kane and Skulduggery's family will be cleared up due in time. Suspenseful isn't it? Please Comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. What Have You Done 2

You won't be seeing Present Day Skulduggery for a while from here on out but you will be knowing some nice juicy details about the guy.

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery knelled down to Kane's body and dipped his right hand in the wound, closing the eyes the same way as he did before. Again Skulduggery said a prayer asking for forgiveness. With both hands stained with the blood of his victims, he stood up as it began to rain and thunder cracked through the sky.

Valkyrie didn't understand. Kane was supposed to be alive and leader of the Black Market. _I want to go home and cradle in the present day Skulduggerys arms._ "Stephanie!" she cried as her hair became damp. "Stephanie!" Thunder boomed through the sky.

Skulduggery turned around as if he heard something but ignored it. She watched as Skulduggery walked over to the edge of the roof top. For the first time, she noticed his tears that mixed in with the rain. He held his arms up on either side of him and closed his eyes, the wind blowing his jacket up behind him. He smiled as lightning cracked through the night. Valkyrie was scared. She ran up to him like she could touch but when she made it he turned around. He stared right at her or he seemed to stare right at her.

"Skulduggery," said a familiar voice that could only be defined as beautiful. She turned around to see a much younger version of the one and only China Sorrows.

"What?" Skulduggery laughed, "Here to stop me?"

"No, I'm here to save you." She took a step forward.

He laughed again, a more of an awkward laugh of pity and sorrow.

Valkyrie immediately understood and turned around to face Skulduggery. "No!" she yelled.

He let himself fall backwards and suddenly the memory rapidly faded away. Drowning Valkyrie in darkness before she could scream.

_January 2, 1922 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie dared not open her eyes. She had huddled into herself and covered her head with her arms. She suddenly could feel a warmth around her as if sitting next to a fireplace. Carefully, she opened her eyes and stared about the room. She was in what seemed to be a bedroom with a large brick fireplace. In the bed was a still figure with a hand over his face. She was willing to bet her life that it was Skulduggery. She gathered to her feet and walked over to the bed. She wasn't surprised to see Skulduggery Pleasant but the odd thing was that he wasn't breathing. Was he lying to her about the time of his death?

Valkyrie noticed that she was completely dry from the rain. The door opened and she saw a woman in a white and gray cloak enter. Her hair was short and black while she pulled back her hood to loom over him. She felt a sort of jealousy to the woman even though she was a past memory. The woman leaned over Skulduggery and kissed him. Suddenly Skulduggery breathed her in deeply, as if she was him air. His eyes fluttered open and they parted from each other. They stayed staring at each other for what seemed like eternity to Valkyrie.

The woman cleared her throat. "You play a good part in our group Skulduggery." Her voice was sweet and low.

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled the same smile that he gave to Valkyrie before sex.

A fire burned in the pit of her stomach. "Why don't you just bed her then?" she said outloud even though he could not hear her.

The door opened again and a tall, muscular built man walked in. "Sorrow I can take it from here."

The woman took a step away and turned to the door. Skulduggery and the other man were still till she shut the door, and suddenly Skulduggery jumped out of the bed and across the room to where Valkyrie was standing. The other man stomped (literally making the ground shake) around the bed and up to Skulduggery's retreating figure.

"You little bastard," said the man when he finally got a hold on Skulduggery's dress shirt. He pushed her lover hard against the wall making Skulduggery flinch. "You did it. I told you it was a bad idea."

"I'm not afraid." Skulduggery replied coolly despite the obvious pain.

"You should be. The Sanctuary is going to be on your ass and that means trouble for us." He slammed Skulduggery against the wall.

"You didn't seem bothered of the killing of Kane Gregous when Bloodlust told me to do it."

"Then what was the point of me telling you not to do it if you were going to be Bloods dog anyway," the man sneered.

"I am nobody's dog. I'm not the one with the leash around my neck."

The man raised a fist and was an inch close to Skulduggery's nose when the door swung open to reveal the red headed boy from earlier.

"Dev, put the man down. He's your brother now."

"Then you should know brothers fight all the time then."

"Oh shut up. Bloodlust is calling for a meeting to properly add Skulduggery to the gang. So get your fat ass out here."

The man turned to Skulduggery who was foolishly grinning. Placing him back to his feet, Skulduggery stretched his shoulder before following the two. The scene began to fade away.

--------

The next memory that welcomed Valkyrie was of an arena in what seemed to be the middle of the night. A group of people formed a circle around a still Skulduggery Pleasant. Two of the group she recognized: Bloodlust and the Insane Shocker. Everyone but Skulduggery was wearing a dark black cloak.

Bloodlust took a step forward and held out his arms, "Nice of you to join us, Skulduggery. Now we will begin by saying our names to our new addition and granting him a gift to form our new component for The Undertakers." He took a step forward to Skulduggery. Valkyrie felt out of place standing by her lovers side during such a critical moment in his life. "Skulduggery," Bloodlust began, "I, Bloodlust, grant you the gift of leadership to take charge of a situation when needed."

Valkyrie gasped as a red light began to beneath Skulduggery's feet. Surprising Skulduggery was well. The next member of The Undertakers came up to Skulduggery. He was the same brute of a man from earlier. "Skulduggery," he began, "I, The Devastator, grant you the gift of strength to save your skin from being ripped to pieces."

Valkyrie had a feeling that Skulduggery would have made a remark if he wasn't occupied with the brightening glow beneath him. The Insane Shocker was next. "Skulduggery, I, The Insane Shocker, grant you the gift of humor for those times that get you down." The glow became brighter.

A woman in all red came forth. "Skulduggery, I, The Lovely Phobia, grant you the gift of rage for those enemies who deserve it."

A man to be compared to paper seemed to drift up. "Skulduggery, I, The Bitter Plague, grant you the gift to be a cursed man to know what's like to be us." Valkyrie looked at the man shocked by his gift.

The woman from earlier made her way up. "Skulduggery, I, The Sorrowful Remains, grant you the gift of emotion circumstances to use for whom you choose are most important."

A tanned man with chains wrapped around his arms stomped up. "Skulduggery, I, The Brutal Craze, grant you the gift of persuasion for those who won't listen."

"Skulduggery, I, Colossal End," started a man with the hugest forehead she'd ever seen, "grant you the gift of an unbroken will to not keep you down."

The next was a man completely covered in black tattoos that sorta reminded Valkyrie of China. He wore nothing but a pair of leather black pants. "Skulduggery, I, The Nightmare, grant you the gift of dark intensions for life is short."

"Skulduggery, I, Frostbite," started a teenager with spiky electric blue hair, "grant you the gift the way to be merciless for not everyone deserves your respect."

To her amazement, she recognized the next as a vampire. "Skulduggery, I, The Grim Eater, grant you the gift of selfishness for you and only you deserve better."

The last was the man with red hair. The first young undertaker she met. "Skulduggery, I, The Atom Split, grant you the gift to diplomatic to listen to what people say."

Bloodlust spoke then, "Welcome, brother." Skulduggery stood motionless with his eyes closed. "Welcome, our own, The Merciless Angel."

The memory began to fade away...

********  
Next chapter to come! Please comment!


	21. What Have You Done 3

_September 20, 1927 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie was sent to a new scene. An alleyway she recognized as the outside of the Sanctuary. She heard laughing coming from ahead of her and saw Skulduggery and the Atom Split around the corner dashing down her way. She quickly stepped aside as they zoomed past her. She just didn't enjoy the feeling of people walking through her.

Skulduggery, dressed in a suit of all white, yelled to Atom, "What can't keep up?"

Valkyrie hurried after them.

"You're no match, trust me," laughed Atom.

They both ran for a door and reached out to it at the same time. "Ha! I win!" exclaimed Skulduggery as Valkyrie panted at his side.

"Whatever. Can we focus please?" Atom Split opened the door inside of an apartment building. Valkyrie followed silently. Atom came up upon a man sitting in the stairs and waved to the man. The man seemed startled as he and Skulduggery walked past. Atom finally stopped at the apartment door labeled with the numbers 569. He knocked and nodded to Skulduggery. He moved from Atom's side as the door opened to let the Undertaker inside.

Valkyrie followed Skulduggery as he walked up to a window. Opening it, he climbed out and clung to sill and edged his way over to what she suspected to be the window leading in to room 569. Skulduggery made his way slowly and sunk underneath 569's window, out of sight.

Valkyrie followed slowly and cautiously. After a few minutes, Skulduggery pulled himself up on the sill and smashed open the window. He tumbled inside and Valkyrie lost sight of him. She hurried to catch up and when she finally peered inside Skulduggery stood next to Atom pointing his gun at another mans head. She didn't recognize the man but she did recognize what he was. A necromancer.

Atom preformed a simple nod and Skulduggery complied by pulling the trigger. The gun shot rang in her ears and the world began to fade away...

It seemed to Valkyrie as if months were passing by according to each memory. She watched Skulduggery grow up around these people and kill more and more. One after another, dying before her eyes. As much as she hated it, she had to admit to herself that Skulduggery was a murderer, but she also had to remind herself that he was a changed man. And that she loved. She loved him very much dispite his faults. That's what Gordon was trying to say to her. That's what he was trying to show her.

_January 13, 1930 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie appeared in front of a hospital. She was sure this was a memory of another murder or a victim of his Skulduggery was going to visit on his last days but the atmosphere was different. She looked around her to see Skulduggery with his hands on his hips. The appearance of the present day Skulduggery she knew, at least not the dead one.

He waited patiently and she saw Brother Bloodlust appear from shadows and walk up to Skulduggery.

Valkyrie made her way closer to hear what they were saying.

"You rang?" said Bloodlust with a smile.

Skulduggery raised his head. "I'm quitting."

"What?"

"I'm quiting the Undertakers."

Bloodlust sorta laughed. "Now my boy, what is that supposed to mean? Why the sudden change in heart?"

Skulduggery put his hands in his pockets. "A woman I know is having a child. My child."

"Ah," he said raising his eyebrows. "Well you know that is something difficult to accomplish."

"I'll still fight by your side in combat," Skulduggery replied referring to the war, "But Meritorious wants me to lead a group of men and women and I need time for my family."

"Understood but you know now that you are a traitor right?"

"Indeed."

"Well just because it's you Skulduggery, I'll let you live but mark my words. If we ever cross paths again. You're dead." With that said, Bloodlust turned on his heel and walked away into a nearby alley as the shadows followed his lead.

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery turned with anguish across his face. With his hands deep in his pockets, Skulduggery paced back and forth in front of the hospital, pondering something. She frowned as he started to speak to himself.

"It's her fault. It's her fault. If she didn't come to meet me that would have never happened..." He bit his lip, "She shouldn't have listened to me. She should have told me off as soon as she saw me like that." He rubbed his head. "She is ruining me life. She is destroying all that I've worked for. That's it. I'm going to tell her I am not going to help her."

Valkyrie couldn't believe what he was saying. _He's always said that he loved his family and that's what drove him to his death. Was he lying to me all these years? No, he couldn't have been. _Valkyrie frowned unsure of what to believe.

"That's right," Skulduggery continued, "I'll tell her that. I can't be with you." He walked over to the front of the hospital doors and pushed inside, Valkyrie following closely at his heels. "I will not support you, I"m sorry," he was muttering to himself as he walked, "I have duties to attend to. There's a war going on. I could never have loved you..." He reached a room with the number '124' engraved upon it and opened the door. "Listen Samantha, I cannot, I repeat, cannot -" He stopped. Valkyrie walked right through him instead of bumping into him.

She turned her head to glare at Skulduggery but when she saw his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, she turned to see what he was staring at.

A woman a few years younger then him was sitting in a hospital bed and in her arms was a baby. It had to be one of the cutest babies Valkyrie had ever seen. It was a baby boy with the black hair of his father and the hazel eyes of its mother. She melted.

Skulduggery walked through her to the woman s left side. He nervously reached out and ever so gently touched the top of the baby's head.

Valkyrie stifled back a squeal as tears began to swell up in her eyes. He looked so much like her lover then he ever did before. The one she knew and loved dearly. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished to be back home with him so... she cried. She cried in that memory while Skulduggery told Samantha that he would never leave her side for anything else in the world.

~~~~~~~  
Finally I finished the chapter! Well I'm working on the next so don't worry I'll get it up as soon as I can. =] Thank you for your patience.


	22. What Have You Done 4

_March 26, 1930 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie looked up from her tears to see that they were no longer in the hospital. It was a house. A nicely furnished house in the colors of autumn. It made her feel cozy. She stood up awkwardly and looked around herself. She seemed to be standing in a living room.

She heard noises coming from a hallway in front of her and was just about to investigate when Skulduggery Pleasant walked in holding something in his arms. She watched him place it on the lush couch and call back into the hallway. "Come on we're going to be late." He moved out of her line of sight and she saw his child. Valkyrie couldn't help herself and she ran up to the baby and made to touch his head. Her fingers went right through it.

Skulduggery returned and sat next to the boy. He began putting on his shoes as the child stared curiously at his father. "What?" Skulduggery joked, "Never seen a man put on shoes before?"

The baby just stared and smiled.

"Oh, you're so cute," Skulduggery cooed and kissed the baby's head. "Oh Johnathan, I'm almost hating leaving you behind."

Valkyrie looked around when she heard footsteps approaching and the woman from the hospital showed up in the doorway. "Where's your tux?"

"In the car where you told me to put it," Skulduggery replied getting to his feet.

"Good," she smiled and adjusted the long bag she was holding in her arms.

The door bell rang then and Skulduggery went to answer it. Valkyrie followed behind him and when they reached the front door, Valkyrie noticed a calendar. _1930.... The year Skulduggery died...._ She whipped her head around to Skulduggery who was adjusting his shirt before opening the door. She didn't know he gained everything in one year and lost it all in the same time period.

Skulduggery opened the door and was amazed to see China's face. She was smiling in her familiar yet eerie way since she'd seen it so many times before.

"Skulduggery," she greeted.

"China," Skulduggery crossed his arms, "Glad you can make it."

"Yeah after you told me you were alive all this time."

"Yeah thought you'd be over that by now."

"I am. I'm just pointing that out again since you're asking me to babysit your accident child."

Skulduggery scrunched up his face in anger. "Look who's talking."

"Come on, Skulduggery," she smiled, "Let's not dwell on the past." Valkyrie made a face at her as China walked in.

"China," said Skulduggery's wife. She assumed she was his wife at least.

"Catherine," China greeted.

"Well," intruded Skulduggery, "We'd better get going before we're late for our own wedding."

_Then why was Skulduggery and Catherine leaving their child behind?_ Valkyrie wondered.

"I'll take good care," China assured them.

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery and Catherine gathered their belongings and she followed them out. The door closed on China's smiling face. She didn't want to leave the child alone. She respected China and all but Skulduggery had always told her not to trust China. _So why was Skulduggery giving his most prized possession to this woman? Did the no trust rule happen later?_ The scene began to darken...

_June 23, 1930 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Valkyrie appeared in the same house except this time it was darker. _Evening_, she guessed. She heard the front door slam and Skulduggery Pleasant walked in. He was angry. He was tired but his familiar young appearance still lingered. She knew his time was drawing near.

Catherine walked in and silently walked up to Skulduggery. The baby must have been asleep cause there was no noise. She stood in front of him. "Was it horrible today?"

Skulduggery was quiet for a moment but then he choked. "I saw my men die for me out there. Again, they put their lives out there for me and no one else. I swear one day, I'll bring the end of this war. I will kill Mevolent and they wouldn't have to die for me anymore..." He placed his head in his hands.

Catherine took her place next to him and hugged his lean figure. "You are going the right way, my love. You will avenge those who have fallen." She kissed him. "I know you will. I love you."

Valkyrie felt Catherine's words pull at her heart. At least she was there for Skulduggery when she couldn't be. The image faded away...

_October 20, 1930 - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

The sunset of that autumn day was soothing. Valkyrie stood beside the roadside as Skulduggery appeared to her right. He seemed almost happy.

"Thank the gods they let me leave early today," he said to himself. Valkyrie followed as he walked up to his house and went through the front door. "Catherine!" he called. "Guess what the good news is?" There was silence. "Catherine?" He closed the door.

Valkyrie whipped her head to the calendar. _October 1930... No..._

"Catherine?" Skulduggery repeated. He took a step forward and there was suddenly a cry from the kitchen. He sprinted for the sound and Valkyrie began to dread turning the corner.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie both arrived to see Nefarian Serpine standing behind the mother and her child. Johnathan was still asleep undisturbed.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," Serpine hissed the words, "So nice of you to join us."

"Serpine, let them go," Skulduggery responded with malice.

"Didn't think I'd find where you were hiding now did you?" he taunted.

"Let them go."

"Not likely."

Skulduggery lunged at Serpine but Serpine put out his hand and blasted him back with a wave of shadows.

Serpine then removed his glove to reveal his red hand. Smiling at Skulduggery, he pointed a finger at Catherine Pleasant. Her cries pierced Valkyrie's ears as she withered in pain. Serpine put out his hand again went Skulduggery tried to come to her aid. The wall came to life with hands and grabbed Skulduggery by his feet.

"Catherine!" Skulduggery cried, "Serpine stop! I'll do whatever you want!"

But Serpine didn't cease. He didn't cease and the baby began to cry. Valkyrie wanted to help with all her being but she knew this had already happened once before.

Catherine's cries turned into screams and Valkyrie knew she was on the verge of death. She would know.

"Catherine!" Skulduggery yelled, tears streaming down his face. Her yelling came to a halt and Skulduggery fought against the necromancy spell harder. "Catherine! Don't leave me!"

Serpine smiled at Skulduggery's pain when Catherine stopped moving... stopped breathing... "That was nice," said Serpine over the child s cries. "Now lets see how painful it is to see your one and only child die."

"NO! SERPINE STOP!" yelled Skulduggery at the top of his lungs, "DON'T! LET HIM LIVE!"

"Now where is the fun in that?" He pointed the red hand at Johnathan and Valkyrie found herself crying out for him with Skulduggery as well.

The baby's pain was worse then his mothers. It was the sound of an innocent life being stripped away. A horrible sound that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. Skulduggery's cries were as equal to Johnathans if not worse. Valkyrie crumpled to her knees crying but couldn't bear to look away.

Serpine enhanced the child s pain and soon there was a crack and a gurgling sound coming from where Johnathan. Valkyrie yelled out when she gazed at the baby's mangled body, tortured until it snapped its self in half.

"NO! YOU SON OF BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? NO! MY FAMILY! NO!" He yelled out in anguish and suffering as Serpine kicked Catherine's body to the side and kicked Johnathan's body underneath the kitchen table.

"It hurts doesn't it? That's what you get for being one of them." Serpine waved his hand to let Skulduggery go.

Valkyrie shouted to him, her efforts wasted, for him not to touch the knife on the counter. Skulduggery's fingers curled around the weapon and he made for Serpine. Serpine just stood there with his arms crossed.

Before Skulduggery had made it across the room, he collapsed at Serpine's feet. He was paralyzed.

"Well that wasn't very smart now was it?" grinned Serpine.

Valkyrie closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to see the memories of torture or Skulduggery's execution. She didn't want to see Skulduggery's memories anymore...

She suddenly felt a pull at the back of her mind. It reminded her of the time Serpine used his red hand on her. How she almost died. She felt it pulling...

_ValPoint of View ----- Dublin, Ireland ------ Present Day_

Valkyrie felt herself collide with the ground with a rush and she just laid there. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about what had happened and why it happened. _Gordon_...

***********  
Man I cried just writing it I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of the mini sub section What Have You Done More to come plz comment =]


	23. Chapter 23

_SkulPoint of View - - - - Dublin, Ireland_

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie fell to the floor from the mirror. He didn't know what time it was but he could hear the clock on the wall ticking away. He watched as Valkyrie laid there in silence as she stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He didn't consider touching her or even getting near her so he chose to stay in the furthest darkest corner of the bedroom.

Valkyrie perched herself on her elbows as Echo-Gordon walked out from behind the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, Valkyrie," he said, "I didn't know that memory was actually going to play for you."

Valkyrie's face contorted into pure rage. "How dare you!" she yelled, "How do dare you do that to me!"

"Valkyrie, it was for your own good," Gordon said sternly.

"You have no right!" She gathered to her feet. "You have no right to invade on Skulduggery's privacy!"

"You needed to know what he's done."

"I did not!" Her hair was in tangles and Skulduggery fought the urge to go and pull them out for her. "I did not need to see anything! And you know why? Because I trust him! Because I know him! Because I love him! He could tell me all of that when he wanted to share it with me! I don't think there's anything wrong with that man!"

Gordon was speechless.

Skulduggery was speechless. How he loved that woman.

"Thank you Gordon for ruining my day! Thank you for ruining every single nice thought I have of you! I'm going to go find Skulduggery and tell him how much I love him right now and if you have a problem with that then I suggest you go rot and annoy someone else!" She turned angrily and saw the Tame on the bed unopened.

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie searched the room for him and she spotted him sitting in the darkest corner of the room.

"Skulduggery," she said, rushing towards him with her arms open. She fell on top of him but he was just a skeletal frame.

Skulduggery didn't return her embrace.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

The tone she used hurt him. "How can you still love me after what I did to all those people? After I murdered people that other people loved?"

She started slowly, "Because when I saw the look on your face the moment your baby was born, I knew you were a changed man. I knew that when Serpine came to your house that evening that you would have ripped him limb from limb. I know now how much he really deserved to die now 7 years ago."

This time he embraced her... but it didn't feel quite right. How could he not get Gordon s words out of his head. Those words that stung him so deeply when he walked in and found Valkyrie gone. He held her tightly. He looked over her shoulder at Gordon with hate.

The Echo looked back with pain and hurt on his face. He was proven wrong. He was denied respect from of his two favorite people in the world. His best friend and niece.

Skulduggery didn't feel pity for him. _He deserved what he got and that's that._

_ValPoint of View_

Valkyrie quickly regained the Echo stone, ordering Gordon to return to it. When he was safely back inside, she opened up her bedroom window and threw the rock as far as she could. She didn't want to see that thing again. She closed the window back up and walked over to the mirror. She tried to pick it up but in the end Skulduggery ended up putting it in the trash.

They both returned to the bedroom and she made sure everything was where it needed to be. She then turned to Skulduggery.

He looked weary and worn. She didn't personally like that look. It usually led him to do bad things. She walked over to him and smiled. "I love you, Skulduggery Pleasant."

He looked down at her, "I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

She grabbed the Tame on the bed and handed it to him. "Gordon ruined my day. Can you make it?"

She felt him smile. "Of course I can." He opened the Tame with a single hand and the room was shrouded in darkness.

She felt him reached out for her and begin taking off her clothes. His flesh hands sending warmth through her body. She needed him and he needed her. It was as plain and simple as that. She quickly pulled at her clothes and soon found herself being passionately kissed by the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant.

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled up to him. He caressed her body lovingly keeping her lost in his lust.

She gasped and groaned beneath him, feeling his muscles move around her. She ran her lips across his chest and up his neck. They were in love with each other and that's all that mattered...

_SkulPoint of View_

He knew had to remember something. He just didn't recall what it was. He laid in bed with Valkyrie draped over him, the darkness blinding his vision. He was supposed to tell her something but after recent events, couldn't seem to get the thought back. He fought to think back but everything before Gordon's appearance seemed to blur away.

Skulduggery couldn't guess how long it took him to remember that he came home after visiting the Sanctuary about the Kane and Elia Red matter. _Oh yeah..._

He put himself in to a sitting position and moved Valkyrie to awake her. When she protested about 5 more minutes, he reminded her where she was.

"Oh, morning Skulduggery," she yawned.

"Remember that case we were doing before you got sucked into my memories?"

She shook her head at first and then nodded.

"I wanted to tell you when I got back that we are free to do as we need at the Black Market since I refused to give the location."

"That's good."

"That's not all. I received a call from Sharon and she informed me about the entrance into the Day of the Living Celebration at the Black Market."

"How do we get in?" Valkyrie sat up.

He grinned. "We play dead."

She couldn't help but to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, excuse the pun. We have to dress in formal wear and act as if you were dead. Gives more meaning to the words Day of the Living."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard."

"But there is one thing we need to do to get through this informative party."

"And what is that?"

"We need to tell Ghastly to make us some clothes."

"Okay and how is that hard?"

"You need to explain that you also need another set of black clothes."

Her face dropped. "Oh yeah..."

"What a fun filled day this will be."

"For the whole family." She leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"Me too but about you," he joked and she laughed.

**************  
There you have it. More to come :)


	24. Chapter 24

_SkulPoint of View_

Skulduggery waited for Valkyrie in the hall as she placed a scarf around her neck to brace the cold. They both walked to the Bentley together and Valkyrie kept running through excuses to tell Ghastly.

"Are you okay?" Skulduggery asked softly.

"Just trying to come up with some genius excuse to tell Ghastly that's all."

Skulduggery backed out of the driveway. "I was thinking that... we may have to tell him."

Valkyrie stared at him. "Now isn't that what we didn't want to do? I thought that it would cast a bad image on you if you were seen _with _me." Valkyrie crossed her arms.

"Well I love you and I want to be seen with you," he said casually.

Valkyrie smiled at him.

"We can trust Ghastly," Skulduggery continued, "I mean I think he's my best friend."

"You think?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully.

"Well I could be wrong and I have been more then once in my lifespan."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Okay. At least I know you're not perfect," she joked.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of Ghastly's tailor shop. Skulduggery put the car in park and cut the engine. They both sat in silence for a moment or two then Skulduggery finally exhaled. "Let me do the talking."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Valkyrie grumbled.

"The last few times I let you speak, you made a bad impression of me."

"That was your fault."

Skulduggery tilted his head at her before getting out of the car. He walked around the front of the Bentley and held the door for Valkyrie. Ghastly was the first thing they saw when they entered.

"Wow isn't that nice?" said Ghastly commenting Skulduggery. "Where have you lot been?"

"Out and about," said Valkyrie with a smile.

"You shouldn't be smiling about that," said Ghastly an edge to his voice.

Valkyrie turned her smile to a frown. "There. Happy?"

"Ghastly," Skulduggery started, "Are you angry that we haven't been talking to you about what's been going on?"

"I'm angry that _nobody's_ been telling me what's going on. That includes Tanith as well. We haven't heard from you two in ages and quite frankly we also know that you're never home quite enough."

"Have you been watching my house?" Skulduggery asked in a deeper tone that almost surprised Valkyrie at his side.

"No I've been checking in every once in a while. I even saw Finbar go to your house the day you went missing. What aren't you telling us, huh?"

Skulduggery fought to keep his voice low. "You have to right to monitor my house. That's an invasion of my privacy."

"So tell me," Ghastly crossed his arms, "Are you two working against the Sanctuary?"

There was a silence. Then Skulduggery said, "You have reason to believe that all this time we conspiring against the Sanctuary?"

"Yes," he responded sternly.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie both looked at each other and began to laugh.

Ghastly looked at them confused. "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh Ghastly," Skulduggery sighed after he was done laughing, "That is not what's been going on."

"So what has been going on? You two have been confusing me since day two of Valkyrie's stay at your place."

Skulduggery made a sound as if to breathe in. "Ghastly, me and Valkyrie are a pair."

"A what?" Ghastly asked as if he didn't hear him clearly.

"A pair. A couple, two peas in a pod, hitched, we tied the knot, together, bonded, we're seeing each other, we're in love, a package, love birds, you're not invited in our tree..." Skulduggery stopped trying to think of some more.

Ghastly just stared at them and for a minute or two that's all he was capable of doing. Then he said: "Heh are you serious?"

Skulduggery pointed to his skull. "This is my serious face."

"Sorry I baffled. And how did you two come to this conclusion if he's dead?" he asked Valkyrie.

"We found a way around that barrier. Um, remember the pyramid thing when we found while Skulduggery was drunk?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Yea, um, as you saw then, Skulduggery can make himself human now so here we are." Valkyrie held out her arms.

"Wow, I didn't expect that at all."

"Which," Skulduggery said cheerfully, "Brings us to why we are here. Since we've been investigating the Black Market, we need certain attire to get into a party we're invited to."

"And I need a new set of black clothes," added Valkyrie a little shyly.

"What happened to your clothes?" Ghastly asked her.

"They... um... sorta disappeared..."

"Don't ask," Skulduggery said with a laugh, "We need formal, rotting, decaying wear for the celebration."

Ghastly exhaled deeply. "I can do that but under one condition."

"And that is?"

"Next time you leave your stuff behind because you having _fun_, don't lie to me and say you ran into some psycho you needed to chase for some reason."

Valkyrie blushed deeply and Skulduggery laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I'll write that under things to remember."

_ValPoint Of View_

Valkyrie buckled her seat belt as Skulduggery pulled out back on the streets. "That went well."

"If by you mean well you mean completely embarrassing then yes, it did," Skulduggery responded.

She nodded. "Now where to?"

"Well we have no need to be anywhere till the clothes are finished..."

"Okay so how about we..."

"No sex, love." She felt him smile.

"I wasn't going to say that," she crossed her arms, "Pervert."

"Look who's talking. Surely I didn't ask for you to make my day."

"That's low, Skulduggery."

"Not my fault I'm so freakin' handsome."

"Oh go gloat in a grave somewhere," she joked.

He laughed. They continued on driving till they came to a stop light and Skulduggery turned his head to her. "Valkyrie," he started.

"Yeah?"

"About how long have we been together?"

"A couple weeks or so," she smiled proudly. "That's a nice record."

"Nice and shiny."

"Don't get distracted. You're driving remember?"

"Yes, yes." He sighed. The light turned green and a thought repeated in his mind._ I want to marry this woman. I love her. But when would be the appropriate time? This might take a while..._

_******_  
Sry for taking such a long time to post this up and this chapter wasn't even that exciting. Well the next one coming up they go back to the Black Market for the day of the living celebration so keep a look out :)


End file.
